Dominique's Revenge
by Cantar
Summary: He hated the Volturi and had planned revenge for the longest time but things didn't go according to plan. He got stuck inside Margaret's body, a decendant. Together they will bring Volutri down! After all its Dominique's Revenge and he is done waiting...
1. Chapters One Six

**_Rubble lay among them; some of the fighters lay dead, others bleeding. In the center stood Aro facing Margaret panting for his breath something no one had made him do…Margaret smiled saying, "Your mine," laced with malice. The battle raged!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of Everything to Come**

**Dominique whistled as he walked down the road to work at the butcher's shop. It was early morning, when everything was just waking when everything is full of hope.**

**Dominique left the house after kissing his wife and daughter good morning and wished them a good day, promising to return at dinner time. Needless to say Dominique was in a good mood. He was special, a different kind of human-a gifted human- because as he strolled down the road he tossed an air ball in his hand. It was something he did when he was alone it was a tick that had to be done.**

**Today was no different until a scream filled the sleepy air. Dominique's blood ran cold, he froze mid-step. Gasping for air as another scream came down behind Mangle's Bar, Dominique fall into a run reaching the screaming figure of Mary Shepard the Bar's maid. "Mary, what's wrong?" a twinge of an Irish accent hung in his deep voice as a petite blonde clung to him.**

**"Dominique, help me! He bit me!" she said eyes wide with fear, it when he finally noticed the small trickle of blood running down her neck. She clamped a hand over her wound when he noticed the dark figure lurking behind her. "Held it right there, sir!" he shouted shoving Mary behind him whispering, "Mary, run get help. I'll hold him back." Mary's retreating footsteps brought a small grin to his lips.**

**"Sir, I really think you should be taking your leave," his Irish accent filling the air. A musical laughter hit his ear, shocking him slightly. "Don't lie, Dominique it's very unbecoming. You were thinking about hitting me with your gift of wind," the voice said ending in a pitched ring.**

**His heart began to beat wildly but he swallowed back fear and called the wind to his aid forming a ball on his extend fingers. More laughter came from the man which set him off tossing a wind ball into his chest. He was gone; the ball flew straight through the alleyway. "Is that the best you can do Domin?" the voice said laughing once again. Dominique searched the area quickly tossing a wind ball to the middle of the alleyway to have it pop rushing toward the walls, something hit the wall.**

**"So you figured it out," the dark cloaking figure said no hint of laughter anywhere. In a blink of an eye, a beautiful heart-breaking man stood before him a smile on his face. "That makes you mine," his perfect lips said before Dominique could move, those lips attached to his neck.**

**Everything went black.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Born**

**Dominique was on fire and there was no way to stop it. The flames licked his body filling his veins, he couldn't even whimper from the pain. "He'll awake soon, brothers, no worries," the same voice filtered Dominique's mind. Fear buried any source of fire away; he started remembering the scene where he was dying in the beautiful man's arms.**

**_That's way I hurt, am dying still?_ Dominique thought, worried about such event. "My pet, Domin. Yes, your dying but it's almost done," the musical voice spoke again directly above his ear. "_Why?"_ Dominique thought at him yelling curses after. Laughter rang again before the answer came, "It's quite simple, Domin. You either die or become once you learn the truth of other beings. It would be a shame to lose such a gifted person."**

**The fire finally faded as did the sound of his heartbeat.**

**"Ahh," Dominique yelled as a thirst raged in his body, he crawled away from the live boy who was scared to pieces. Dominique has yet to taste the sweet blood of a human being. It had been two months since his forced change, Aro tried relentlessly to feed him human's blood and yet all he had the courage for was filthy animal's blood.**

**"I will not taste," he shouted to the vampires behind the steel enforced door, clearly waiting out his tantrum. The boy coward in a corner, eyes colored in fear. He mouthed, "Please don't hurt me," echoing loudly in Dominique's new sense of hearing. He stopped his damn habit of breathing; terminating the delicious scent of human in his mind and aching of his throat.**

**"Quiet boy," his accented musical voice whispered harshly, while his new hearing picked up a small heartbeat within the walls. "_Come closer_," he prayed till the heartbeat was behind a brick just above his head. He stood quickly and easily that the body could only use one word to describe it, graceful. Dominique focused on the wall, slamming a hand through it to pull out his prize a fat juicy rat. He bit into it letting the red liquid run past his tongue. The boy gasped in disgust as the well dressed and handsome man drink from a filthy creature.**

**"Be thankful it's not you," Dominique said as another rat scurried past. He began to wonder who was helping him on the outside, every time he came close to thinking of drinking from a human, something always appeared. He thanked whatever God still had pity on him even after what he had become, a vampire. He winced at the thought while drinking his fifth rat.**

**Aro, his maker, tried to enforce vampire knowledge in him, Dominique disputed at everything presented. For example being locked in a room with a human every night was punishment of some sort. "You will eat correctly," Aro had shouted at him tossing his weak being into the brick and steel room. Dominique had been told that being a new born, he would experience strength beyond any old vampire until he settled into being.**

**He had tested that theory effortlessly breaking out of the first twenty rooms till finally he couldn't leave the one he was currently trapped in. When he came to the last rat, his hunger was sedated. He sat next to the pile of rats that was his meal and thought.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Conscience**

**Now all he had to do was to wait till sunrise to be free of the room. Every morning, Aro would waltz into the room frowning as he read Dominique's mind and found the human alive. Aro's handsome face would sigh as Dominique tried to make a break for the door only to have Chelsea stop him filling his being with love and devotion for Aro. Dominique hated her; she was mindless twit who believed anything Aro said. She had been turned about five years before him, a lowly whore made superior by a power seeking vampire.**

**He would be forced to do Aro's biddings without a second thought, till night time came and every detail of the day went through his mind. As for earlier that evening he had been forced to behead a vampire who broke the law and changed a child into an immortal. Dominique had been glad to do it, kill every vampire alive was his deep believed till he meet Ocie.**

**Ocie was an abandon new born who strongly decided that he would not drink human blood. Ocie had been a vampire for two hundred years and had not turned anyone into a new born or killed a human. He didn't deserve to die, Dominique also strongly believed that. He sighed, his body internally knew that the sun was about to raise and he would again face the tireless teaching of Aro and his duties.**

**Aro had two other vampire friends, he thought of as brothers being close in age and each believed in the same ideas. They were known to the world at large as the Volturi. Italy was currently their location and Dominique dearly missed America, where he had left family and land he worked so hard to earn. "Stop throwing yourself a pity party," he whispered to himself.**

**Aro walked in at that moment slamming open the steel door, "Yes do stop," he purred; growling at the live boy. The boy shuddered openly pushing into the wall; Aro smiled cruelly, "No matter how hard you try, you won't become the wall." Laughter filled the room; Dominique didn't rise from his position at the other end of the room. Aro snapped his fingers to which a petite man entered the room, short brown hair, styled clothes, and devilishly handsome.**

**"Yes, Master Aro," he sang bowing deeply inches from Aro's feet. Now it was Dominique's turn to shudder; Aro had bought Alec another Aro-made-lover. Alec also had a power when Aro came upon him; he was able stop a person or vampire alike from feeling anything. Dominique had yet to decide, whose power was worse; Alec's or his twin sister Jane's, who amplified a person's senses-the opposite of Alec. Either power was uncomfortable. Aro nodded pointing at Dominique before he was consumed in darkness.**

**"Domin," Aro's sweet voice sang to him as he laid him out on a table. He had been stripped of his clothes and cleaned; he flinched at the idea of someone touching him without permission. "That's a funny thought Domin. A Master needing to ask a pet's permission to do something," Aro said roughly clawing up Dominique's arm drawing blood before it closed once again. "My name is Dominique," he shouted spitting at Aro. A chorus of 'Master' went up in the room; Aro lifted a hand for silence.**

**"Your name is what I choose it to be my pet," Aro hissed a sure sign he was angry. "It's the name my mother gave me and I'll keep" Dominique grunted as a slight pain began in his head. "Now, now sweet Jane; let's not get too eager," Aro cooed at the hidden love servants. Dominique bites back a sigh of relief as the pain vanished entirely. "Good girl," Aro praised; on the other hand Dominique felt like throwing up. "Yes, good girl Jane for being a mindless bitch," Dominique said before instant pain entered his brain. He shouted, Aro flicked his finger and it stopped leaving Dominique panting from pain.**

**"Must you pick fights, Domin," Aro said sitting on the table with him. "Yes," he said a force of air flatting them all to the wall including Aro. They struggle to get free which they did when Dominique's power died instantly, his senses gone.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Freedom**

**His senses came back about six months later and along with it a deep thirst. He found himself in a room with a woman. "Stay back," he shouted as she tried to come to his aid thinking he was trapped like her. She didn't inch closer and he immediately stopped breathing. He needed to get out of here and feed; flitting to the door he took one breath smelling no one near. Next, he used his hearing and found no one was even on his floor, instead he heard varies heartbeats and often screams of terror.**

**Dominique shook his head and refocused at the task at hand. He stood before the steel door and drew energy from the emotions he wanted to express and the wind before ramming into the door taking it off its hinges. The woman behind him gasped but he paid no heed as he flew on wind to the closet window and twisted the metal bars from their place. He jumped landing soundlessly onto a dirt road. He did not look back as he ran for miles on end till he couldn't any longer.**

**To his luck, he found himself on a sheep farm, nearly fifty heads baaed at him, and he smiled for the first time in eight months. He set upon drinking his full which included the dogs. Once he was full, he snuck into the house to find a change of clothes and a heavy cloak. He left behind hidden in plain sight gold coins and made sure the animals looked to have been attacked be wolves separating their limps. The key to hiding from the world was to leave no trace that you exist.**

**He boarded a boat that would take him a day's trip to an island. Dominique stayed out of the sun as the trip went on wary of anyone who came to close. He put up a shield of wind so no one would knock his cloak over. Vampires didn't need to be afraid of the sun from burning to death but from shining. It was an effect that happened to their hard cold skin, when hit by the sun they were breathe taking and drawing attention. When the boat docked at nightfall onto a small island, Dominique immediately found a bar safely away from Italy.**

**It was common knowledge that he could get information about any town in a bar. In about an hour in the bar pretending to drink ale, Dominique found out: the Mayor was an honest man, Charlene the sewing maid was getting married to her three year beau, Henre was selling a cabin in the woods to many wild creatures haunting the place, and at the whore house you should ask for Geneva the best whore. As the sun began to rise, the sky became cloudy, fogging up the town and around ten in the morning it began to rain.**

**Dominique thanked his lucky stars, mostly his Irish luck. He went in search of Henre buying the cabin. Henre was delighted to sell for the six gold coins, explaining to Dominique it was a two day ride to the place and it was secluded. Dominique thanked Henre and set off towards his new home. He made the trip in a matter of minutes taking note of the damage and breathing once again. Once again Dominique smiled forming plans for the future and glad he was far away from Aro.**

**It took about three days to fix and build up the cabin. Another four to decorate seeing how Dominique never really did it before, he found work in town to do at home before finding an accounting job and saving up money. He ate a variety of different animals each night till his hunger didn't bug him. Soon he would test his limitation and found that a month without blood could be done. Although he hated Aro's teachings, they did come in handy. Dominique picked up hobbies as he did not need to sleep nights and he had lots of time on his hands. He studied his gift, literature, science, math, music, dance and many up and coming 17th century events.**

**He avoided mirrors at all cost scared to find the monster Aro made lurking in the distance. Yet, he was forced to do just that after five years of hiding in France. He wished to return home to America to his family and so he was forced to get a passport. He glanced at the picture for a long time not believing it to be him. Once at home he went in search of a mirror finding one confound in the attic. It was a full length mirror and he stood before it studying every detail.**

**He was tall about six feet, he wore black slacks with black polished shoes, and he had a toned body which was clad by a white shirt and black vest. His face shocked him deeply; he could not find himself in it. He had a last haircut about a week before the change so it hung beautifully to his ears, brown bangs fell into his eyes giving him a boyish look for a man of thirty-five, and he remained thirty. His beautiful Irish green eyes no longer existed but where the color of golden brown as he just ate. In his human form he had always appeared dashing when he smile but now he was heart breaking and breath taking in his creamy skin a taint of tan slightly hidden behind the white from his working human days. Needless to say Dominique did not like it; it reminded him of the thing he was.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Family Bonds**

**Arriving in America bought a deep sense of satisfaction that he had not felt since his escape from Volturi. He did a slow dance when his feet touched its soil. He would need to start over here in South Carolina. He established friends, made social outings when he was forced, spent money publicly; he even had a ball. Soon after a year of that, he went to Massachusetts to find his wife and daughter. He found an Inn to stay at something which had not been there before and collected information over the following month. He found his wife had died of the plague a year after his disappearance. It was sort of good; he didn't look the same as before because he meets many old friends whom had aged.**

**He found however that his daughter Cara had been married a year after his wife's death. He had also been informed by the Inn keeper that she and her husband moved to Oklahoma. Dominique planned the travel arrangements and acquired a manservant and all the way thoughts overwhelmed him. He did not like to think of time passing and couldn't believe his daughter was now twenty-nine years old while he stayed at thirty, or that his wife no longer lived. He did not want to think about or accept that time didn't affect him because of what he was. He was changed man no longer uneducated to the world, he could probably be a lawyer or doctor even a mayor with all the knowledge he knew.**

**During the transportation to Oklahoman, he also found he missed the wee Irish lad, who thought the world was a good place and worked hard to earn his keep while Vampire Dominique paraded through life. When he did arrive to Oklahoma he was happy to find it was sill undeveloped which meant he would find animal's blood before he bought animal's to raise to feed off. In Oklahoma, he would be known as Devon Howard, rich cattle rancher, and get to work purchasing land, workers, building a big house and buying anything that would entertain his long hours of undead living. It took a whole two years before he actually 'stumbled' upon his daughter, Cara.**

**He had been shopping for food with his manservant, Daniel, at a small town store because he had everything else out for a party that he would hold in a day's time. Cara was entering the store followed by a young lad of five, lass of three years and carrying a new born babe. He stopped in his tracks gasping for air, she looked like her momma, he was positive of it. She was his height, slender as her mother, she had long curly locks of red cascading down her back, her eyes were his light green and when she smiled; she light up beautifully as her mother. Dominique recovered enough to tilt his hat in a polite help as she walked by with his grandchildren.**

**Dominique felt weak suddenly and leaned against Daniel who held him up as best he could while carrying two big baskets of items. "Sir, are you alright," the American store owner asked helping Dominique to a chair fanning him was a newsletter. "Darling, please bring the man some water," he said to someone behind Dominique. She appeared before him with a glass of water, Dominique looked between them; the store owner was her husband. "Why don't you take a sip," she cooed in her Irish accent tilting the glass as his lips. He drank a sip which would no settle well with him later.**

**"Thank you dearie," he said letting his thick Irish accent roll off his tongue. Instantly she smiled glancing at her husband saying, "It's nice to hear a voice from back home." Dominique plastered a smile on his lips and nodded in agreement, "I've been traveling and your voice sounds heavenly from I be seating." Dominique took in the rest of her family. Her husband two inches taller than her, jet black hair, and his body build for work, kind of handsome and he must be smart to run a store. The lad of five was tall for his age, he wore red hair, built slightly for work, and he had Dominique's eyes as well. The lass of three had jet black curls and she was tiny, her eyes light brown as her grandmother. The baby, he didn't get to look at her well because she was fast asleep in her blankets.**

**"Nice looking bunch you have," he smiled as she beamed at him. "Yes, my husband John, our children Dominique, Deirdre and the baby Faith," she beamed showing him her treasures. If a vampire could cry, Dominique would have been bawling his eyes out. He children were named after him and his wife; the baby must have been named after a relative of John's. It also reminded him of when Cara was five and found a kitten and she would gladly show anyone who passed how pretty he was. Somethings people just never grew out of and Dominique was happy to see that some childhood still lived in her.**

**Dominique was able to watch and get to know his family for another three years before disaster struck.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The First End**

**Dominique was composing music, out of all his hobbies, he loved music. Then suddenly a pain began in his brain. Panic set into his heart before he could even put thoughts together. He flits to the servant's quarters banging on Daniel's door. Daniel appeared within seconds dressed and Dominique wondered if he was something more than human to possess such speed. "Daniel, I need you to get the others out of here. I will not return to this place within your life time. I need you," Dominique gasped in pain.**

**Daniel grasped his arms saying, "Sir," Dominique focused, they were getting closer. "I need you to care and trace my family line with Cara. I know it may not make sense but I need you to do this for me, the house is yours as payment," Dominique withered adding, "Leave quickly." Daniel hesitated for a moment before scurrying off to wake the others for escape. Heartbeats speed up and soon sounded off in the distance, Dominique called for his wind making his way down to the lobby from the master stairway.**

**Pain flooded his senses and he fall forward screaming on the floor praying that this would be over soon. The doors busted open and in walked Jane smiling cruelly. "Domin, Master Aro has missed you greatly," she said sweetly with a musical tone. The pain lessened allowing him to look at her to say, "You both can go to hell," he pinned her with his wind smiling as she struggled before the pain returned to his body. "Ahh," he screamed letting his shrill screams travel long and far that Daniel heard them vowing to do as told.**

**Sixteen Years Later…**

**"Am losing my patience with you, Domin," Aro shouted as Dominique struggled against Chelsea's pull. "Yeah well what can I say, Viva Dominique," he said finally putting up a mind shield up feeling indifferent to either one of them. "Eleazor says you have great potential and yet all you do is using it for your own selfish gain," Aro said as Dominique leaned against a wall. Dominique had caked blood on his face and naked torso showing signs of a fight. He had been trying to escape the hell hole currently holding him. He found many different powers among Aro's ranks and learned how to master them. Today was his final attempt, escape or die.**

**"Yes that is what am doing. You clearly read minds," Dominique's sarcastic tone went ignored while he laughed openly. "You leave the Volturi no choice but to kill you for your disobedience. If only you would contemplate your choice and obey then nothing would happen," Aro stated in front of his servants-his so called witness to the 'trial.' Dominique lived through his torturous decade remained defiant to kill humans and drink animal blood every chance he got. "You will be destroyed Volturi," he proclaim, "You will not abuse your power, your days are numbered!"**

**Dominique's body dead.**


	2. Chapters Seven Twelve

**Chapter 7: Darkness**

**Centuries Later- Seconds in eternity passed.**

**"_How strange?_ Dominique thought as he floated in darkness. _"Is this where we go to die?"_ he thought again as a minute passed in eternity. "Hello," he shouted to have it echo and hitch back to him again. Dominique stayed floating enjoying the silence, no danger to fear there. Time passed at once and yet remained that same. Dominique soon grew tired of silence and began to sing. His voice awaked colors in that dark place and they dance. Once he grew tired of singing he told stories, or thought about some deep philosophical thoughts. Then the cycle would continue again, other times he would think about his family and try to un-fog his human memories. Then one minute, second, day; he couldn't tell which; a light appeared.**

**Dominique shouted a hello as it danced into existence. A musical bell sang from it and somehow Dominique knew it was excited making him very happy. He sang to it and it thrilled and twirled around him.**

**It came close to him and swallowed him, whole.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Second Beginning**

**Dominique was in a small confined space warm and happy. Someone was with him and he was happy in that knowledge too. "_Hello,"_ he asked out loud. "Hello," another thought hit him gently. Dominique wasn't sure how he knew it was a thought but he was happy to hear the female voice. "_Who are you?"_ he asked. "Margaret Calypso Mackenzie," the female voice sang.**

**Dominique gasped she was of his blood line, Mackenzie was his last name. "You are?" Margaret's voice asked gently sensing his shock. _"I am Dominique Mackenzie," _he replied turning to wrap his head around the idea. A distance sound was heard by both and Margaret gave a little sigh. _"What was that?"_ Dominique asked becoming aware of his surroundings. Margaret gave a giggle, "I grow hungry, silly." Dominique didn't understand so he asked, _"Where are we?"_ Margaret surrounded him not in body but in thought, he felt different small, new, and very vulnerable. Her answer was simple, "In me."**

**Margaret awoke from sleep crying into the air that she was hungry waiting to be fed. Dominique saw differently not through his vampire eyes but through Margaret's new, fresh, wondering eyes. They were in a room that smelled of powder, diapers, and baby. Margaret's voice cried loudly while she thought, "Mommy, Daddy am hungry. Mommy! Daddy!" Dominique felt as she did uncomfortable with hunger craving milk. "It's okay am here," a tall red haired man came into the room with a bottle. "Daddy," Margaret thought clearly a gurgle passed her lips. Dominique watched and felt as he was lifted into big strong lovable arms, he was safe.**

**"Thought I forgot about you, huh, wee one," a tainted Irish accent combined with an American one. Margaret gave her best baby coo thinking, "No, daddy, you would never forget me." Dominique felt that statement to be true and enjoyed the love that drifted around him from Margaret's father. They were wrapped comfortably and soon some hot-warm milk came into Margaret's mouth as she sucked her bottle. Hunger died down and sleep returned but not before the pressure in their stomach was released in a burp. Sleep took them both.**

**"Good Morning," Margaret's voice yawned at Dominique who groaned lightly enjoying his first sleep in a long time. Dominique yawned mumbling, "_Morning."_ Margaret was silent yet Dominique felt a question against him so he asked, "_Do you need something?"_ and she immediately asked, "How do you make your voice sound like that?" referring to his musical enhanced tones. _"Am different from normal people,"_ he said feeling her accept this answer replying, "Am different, too." Dominique was honestly puzzled; Margaret knew that so she clarified, "I have you, another soul." Dominique hadn't really thought about it much she had to be right. It's not like a baby was born with two minds/souls every single birth.**

**Plus he was a separate entity because he remembered his life, undead like and everything else clearly, it was not separated by human and vampire but was a whole, his soul. "_How?"_ he asked not really expecting an answer but he got one. "Maybe God wants us to do something and I need your help or vice versa," Margaret said opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling crying out for their parents, his family descendants.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: History**

**Nineteen Years Later…**

**The Cullens were having a small private party for Renesmee's three years. She looks to be ten years old rather than three. It all had to do with her being half human and half vampire, she aged differently. Jacob and his pack attended which was up fifteen members in total plus they bought their mates if they had any. Some vampires who were close friends to the Cullens and Renesmee came too as did Charlie who still didn't want to know too much. He had brought Sue Clearwater and Billy Black, Jacob's father to the party being as they were family as well.**

**Edward talked jokingly with Jacob and Emmett about sports. Jasper and Alice danced around the other couples gracefully. Bella sat with some of the vampire ladies catching up on news and improvements happening around Forks. Esme and Carlisle talked flirtingly among themselves. Rose watched Renesmee as she enjoyed her party. Everyone was enjoying themselves till Alice gasped missing a step in a dance to stand still staring into thin air. Everyone waited silently till she finally stated, "Carlisle has disappeared."**

**A Week Later…**

**Dominique drove in Margaret's body as her mind was retreated asleep in a corner. They had nineteen years to progress into relationship where thrust was not a question among them. They also found she was a gifted person and had the power of replication. Her powers had grown over the years and she could control every one of them smoothly.**

**They had in some ways become one being yet two separate minds that were very smart. Dominique found some perks in being human such as sleep, eating, being clumsy at times and being a strong character. Margaret enjoyed sometimes having Dominique's vampire enhancements as super hearing, flitting, seeing, and a very large musical ability. They each had separate knowledge of things yet sometimes Margaret would probe Dominique to get information to help her study.**

**Margaret had been marked in the world as a genius. She had graduated high school at ten years old, collected varies master's degrees on different subjects at fifteen and become head of the household at six. Dominique flinched as he remembered how they gained that role.**

**The twins, Rupert and William where hungry just as all new born babies were and Theresa, their mother, would not leave bed. Being so smart and with Dominique's guidance Margaret managed to make two bottles for the babies. She had also mastered the art of wind and mind reading, so she used the wind to help feed the boys rocking them gently in the air. Her mind reading ability came in handy when the twins questioned her, _"Where is mommy? Why is she sad? Are you are new mommy? Dominique is beautiful, can we have one?"_**

**"No, Dominique is mine. Mommy is still sad, Daddy died. Am your sister Margaret," she had clarified for them. Soon after the twins had been born, Monroe Mackenzie had passed away in a car accident. Theresa hadn't the strength to go on without her husband, so Margaret took over for a while, seeing how they really didn't have family left. Margaret cared for the boys, shopped when she could clean house till finally after two months of mourning passed. Theresa jumped back up and decided to pull through for her kids; she did the best she could.**

**Dominique glanced at Theresa as she slept in the passenger seat, hating her slightly. His descendants growing up without parents, it seemed. He hated her most of all because he felt Margaret had been cheated out of childhood. He had to give her credit through, getting a job, and downsizing majorly from home owner to apartment renter, attending to every possible school function, working at crappy jobs while trying to raise three children. It was one of the down sides of being human having complicated feeling about everything. Margaret did the best she could with what she was given, helping out in every way she could. It still amazed Dominique she had accomplished her schooling, raising the twins, and helping out with caring for her mother and being gifted all in the same lifetime.**

**Dominique sensed great gratitude toward her as she did to him. Whatever God put them together was a merciful, loving, and knowing god, they both gave thanks. Now, Theresa had decided to move to get a teaching job at a middle school in Forks, Washington. Everyone was excited about the move even Dominique. They would be starting fresh but also because when they lived in Oklahoma for two years, he had gotten Margaret to visit the museum which had turned out to be his old home.**

**Daniel had lived into his old age, married with children and remained rich. His family traded businesses from cattle ranching to oil and where still living in riches to the day. Yet, Dominique was excited because when they visited the museum one of the tour areas had been of the servant's quarters, Daniel's old room. Once Margaret had entered the room they both sensed something hidden in the room awaiting for the rightful person to find it. There had been a broken panel in the wall above the bed which Margaret found once the room had emptied.**

**Inside was an old yellowed map marked with an x, on the back it read, "_Mackenzie is the name of my owner. I led to a hidden place where the sun hardly shines and it often rains as my master prefers. There you will find what I mark as treasure, my vow completed." _Now, it was a great luck of fate that they moving to where the map shaped Forks, Washington exactly where they needed to be.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Forks, Washington**

**"_Awake, Margaret,"_ Dominique sang in chimes and bells sweetly. Margaret's mind surrounded him thinking, "Yes, Dominique." Dominique gave a hearty laugh saying, _"We shall leave the city limits in five minutes. I thought you might like the rest of the drive home."_ Margaret stretched in her body taking control of its functions once again while Dominique settled in his comfy space. _"I think I'll take a short nap before we get there," _Dominique's voice chimed in her mind, she nodded. A minute later a musical song hum filled the back of her mind where Dominique rested. Margaret stared at her surroundings with its green trees and foggy weather threatens to rain.**

**Welcome to Forks, Washington; a sign read and Margaret read it aloud. "We're finally here," Rupert asked nudging William awake, Theresa groaned awoke saying, "I can't believe it, it took forever to get here." The boys agreed as Margaret nodded spotting a gas station pulling into it. "We need gas, restroom breaks, and food," Theresa said hopping out the jeep followed by the boys eagerly hungry. Margaret jumped out and began the process of filling up the tank then driving to park in front of the store. She hopped out adjusting her clothes and enjoying the walk inside the conditioned store.**

**"Restrooms please," she said politely to a geeky boy who pointed in the back direction. She passed her mom who was trying to decide on water or Ice Tea and her brothers wondering how cheese would taste with chocolate. Margaret entered the tiny restroom did her business and washed up in the sink. Her red hair was long down her back so she pulled it into a braid, skin tanned to mark her as an outside person, built was athletic from numerous activities she did, and her eyes were green specked with golden brown; an oddity of itself. She looked nothing like the three short dark haired family members, she felt out of place.**

**She oftened wondered if she would still fit in if her father was still alive, she resembled him most and Dominique's wife from what she knew of his memories. Margaret walked out of the restroom grabbed a litter of Pepsi, a bag of chips, and a packet of red twistlers. Paying for them glancing at the geeky boy named Mike before leaving the place without a glance behind. Margaret looked at her mother who was a foot shorter than her coming about five feet, she was chubby, brown hair lay in curls, and her smile was a knock out along with her honey brown eyes. The boys looked like her in height still growing, brown curly hair, beautiful smiled and amazing eyes the color of gray-blue, they were also tanned.**

**"How can we be related?" she thought eating her candy first. "So what streets are we supposed to be on?" Theresa said glancing at the crowded houses as she drove slowly. "Palm Lake Avenue," William spoke up as he hunted with his skilled eyes for their street. Rupert nodded and joined in the hunt while a small pressure of nerves attacked Margaret's stomach a sure sign that they could be in trouble. Margaret glanced around turning every which way only to have her eyes land on a police car flashing its lights at them.**

**"Oh," Theresa gasped as she pulled over, rolling down her window. Margaret however invaded the officer's mind and relaxed when she heard his thoughts about helping them out. He was chubby man in his late thirties, jet black cut short, about five feet seven inches. He wore a cheerful expression because he was in fact having a very good day, Margaret pulled from his mind avoiding entering deep into detail. "Hello office," Theresa said plastering her best smile on her face. "Afternoon Ma'am, I'm Chief Swan of the FPD and I noticed you looked a little lost. May I be of service?" he said in a naturally husky voice. Theresa beamed at him saying, "Hello Chief Swan! Am Theresa Mackenzie there are my children Margaret, Rupert and William. We are moving into Forks. We are looking for Palm Lake Avenue. Could you please direct us to it?"**

**Chief Swan smiled hugely and Margaret found she liked him instantly began humming along to with Dominique's musical snores. "Yes, I'll take you there myself. You the Mackenzie's moving into Old Man Warren's place," he asked leaning forward to get a good look at everyone in the car. "Yes," William who was social butterfly answered giving the Chief, his 100 watt smile. "Good, it's a pleasure to meet you folks. If you'll follow me, I'll take you straight to it," he said tipping his hat before walking to his police car. Theresa followed all the while talking about how good they were going get on in the new place.**

**Margaret joined in talking with the boys about all the stuff they could do and how they entered school in a month plenty of time to make friends. Palm Lake Avenue was pretty neighborhood street, perfect cut lawns, nice cars, and beautiful houses. Margaret awoke Dominique telling him they were close and he sensed her mind asking about Chief Swan. The police car pulled up in front of the last house on the block smack in between both sides of neatly rowed houses.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Broken House, Building Home**

**Everyone's face fell in the car, the house was huge two stories big to hold a family of twenty, yet its lawns grass spurted about waist deep, paint peeled off in some places, the doors hung oddly on its hinges, a broken window, and the porch was lopsided. They sighed collectively as they stood in front of the place. "It's big," Theresa said trying to keep their hopes up. "A lot of space to run around," William added a smile on his face. Rupert wrinkled his nose, "Good bonding time," leaving Margaret to say something positive, "Sunflowers will be planted." Dominique was kind of happy as well, it was also like the old days where a family would gather to build a home, not just a house for shelter. He was going to have fun with this bump in the road.**

**"That's nice," Chief Swan said taking in the Mackenzie family, positive people, he liked them already. Theresa turned to Chief Swan saying, "Oh thank you for showing us the way." The Mackenzie children echoed their thanks. "The place is going to need some work. I have a couple of friends who would be willing to help out and they knew the town like the back of their hand," he said looking at the house again then the family. "No, that's fine. We'll fix our home thank you for the offer through," Theresa said shaking Chief Swan smiled. He nodded and was about to turn and leaven when Margaret said, "Would you mind telling us where a hardware store is? Or do you have a map of the town?" Chief Swan smiled saying, "Sure do. Give me a second." He returned from his car with a small map of town, a very small map. "Thank you again," Theresa said waving off the Chief on the empty street.**

**"Well it's not going to get done just looking at it," Rupert said walking up the torn path way to the door. Theresa followed the boys while Margaret hung back looking at the house in its 'future' state, "We don't do a bad job." Dominique gave a pearl of laughter see the house in its 'future' state as well saying, "_No, we don't."_ The house returned to its broken state. Once the Mackenzie's got to work cleaning out the place then taking notice of the broken items needing fixtures, Margaret made a list and sent her family to the hardware store. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Theresa asked Margaret who waited patiently. "No mom. You'll be fine. You have the list and the boys plus you're taking some of the items that need fixing. Don't forget the window," Margaret said as she waited on the sidewalk till the car drove away.**

**Margaret raced inside and stood in the center of the house. The air around her gathered into the wind raft and she gave a thought, "Open windows and doors," the windows and doors groaned open then a wind flowed through the house. Dirt, dead bugs, live bugs and anything else that littered in the house flew out to pile neatly in the backyard. Then buckets of water were filled and filed into a room or hallway to wash the walls, floors, and windows; anything with a hard surface. Once that was doing everything returned to its place, Margaret closed the windows and got to work removing the broken window to broad it up from any bugs and weather. The sun had started to go down and Margaret asked, "Dominique lend me your hearing. I need to reform the dirt beneath the house, cut the grass and collect it."**

**Dominique lets his senses take over so Margaret heard most of the houses were empty the ones that had people in it were at the far end of the street. "Okay come on let's get this done," Margaret said heading outside. She stood on the sidewalk and moved her right hand as the dirt shifted under the house then moved her left the dirt moved as well. Margaret used super hearing to plant and hardens dirt around the piped. When she looked at the house it looked to be on top of a small hill. _"It's a manor or at least it used to be," _Dominique said as Margaret nodded finally breaking into a sweat. "I hate using that power," Margaret said panting bending so her elbows on her knees. _"It will pass,"_ Dominique said singing a song to relax her.**

**Margaret smiled standing once again and listening to the neighborhood, nothing was looking or watching. "Okay last thing then the bugs," she said gathering wind again holding the grass tall while she used her left hand to swipe a quick cut into the grass. A big chuck of the grass fall on top of an inch short grass, she did it all and was glad to find trash bags in the garage, which needed to be cleaned out. She filled the bags and was happy that there was a major improvement. Next, Margaret went to the backyard which was freshly cut and cleaned getting on her knees. "Dominique," she said super hearing made her listening for the worms trying to enter the idea that they should move to the corners of the lawns safe from binds.**

**"This is so dumb," Margaret said pulling back into her mind and found Dominique laughing. "Please be quiet," Margaret groaned lying down on the dew that started to form falling asleep. _"Bugs are going to get you,"_ Dominique whispered gently nudging her awake. Margaret got up and headed towards the front to find Theresa, Rupert, and William standing in the driveway mouthing gasping. "Please tell me you bought food," Margaret asked her stomach growling. "Nice work Mars," Rupert said high-fiving her and William smiled; "See told you there would be plenty of running space." Theresa remained quiet so Margaret opened her power of emotions gently sorting out Theresa's emotions: wonder, hurt, then gratitude.**

**Margaret pulled away saying, "You took awhile. I had to do something or I'd go crazy. Did you get everything?" Theresa turned and gave her a nice big smile replying, "Yes, some they had to order should be in next week. Honey, you did a wonderful job. I can't believe we were gone that long." Margaret blushed shrugging her shoulder as she watched the last bit of light fade from the sky. "We bought pizza and a six pack of cola," William said heading towards the house. "Hey, is the house bigger?" Rupert asked causing Theresa to reply, "No grass." Margaret smiled glad to have such a simple family. They ate crowded on a blanket to keep the floor clean and enjoyed their meal, laughing, joking, and talking about old memories. When everyone falls asleep, Dominique was very happy; Forks would be a new place for them to start.**

**Meanwhile…**

**"What do you mean, he's disappeared!" Edward said looking at Alice worry lines painting all the Cullens' faces and all their friends. "His gone, I can't find him. I don't know where he has gone too. Then suddenly he returns," her musical voice said. Esme stepped closer to Alice as she paced, "Is he hurt when he returns?" Alice stopped looking at Esme seriously, "No, but he seems concerned about something he's done." Bella stepped forward saying, "Well maybe we should send him away."**

**Everyone turned toward, she replied, "Well we could send him some where safe, where we knew where Carlisle is. Would that work?" Alice stopped look ahead into the future staying for a long while then she groaned frustrated looking at Carlisle, "He won't leave."**

**Esme stepped closer to Carlisle placing a hand on his arm. He smiled at her, pulling her into a hug. "I'm not going. Alice, see if you can see why I'm gone?" he said in a deep sweet voice. Everyone turns to look at him then looked at Alice. "I will not leave. It sounds like am not in danger just that I disappear and return safely," Carlisle said standing his ground.**

**Edward glanced at Emmett replying, "We could do that but I don't think he would like it." Emmett glanced at Edward a smile on his face saying, "It was just a thought." Carlisle laughed saying, "It better stay a thought," it was the best warning he could give them. Alice once again stood still and checked the future again she groaned, "No, I can't see that either. It stays hidden and moves if I try to probe it. I can't see them." Carlisle frowned before saying, "I might meet another half-human/half-vampire that needs help."**

**Nahuel stepped forward saying, "I don't know of anyone besides my sisters, Renesmee, and myself to be such creatures. The Volturi have destroyed my father and found no one else as ourselves." Bella glanced quickly at Maggie from the Irish coven who nodded in agreement. Maggie had gone with Nahuel to search for others like him after the almost fight with Volturi. Alice looked again into the future saying solemnly, "Everything changes in one week's time." Everything started talking among themselves trying very hard to figure out what was happening. Carlisle hugged Esme tighter has she whispered, "Will you not leave for my sake?" Carlisle tilted her head kissing her fully on her pouty lips. "My love, I will be protected. It seems everyone has plans of that. If anything goes wrong, I promise I will go without a fight," he said soothingly to her. Esme looked at her mate trusting his judgment fully after all he had given her everything else she wanted or needed.**

**She looked up into his handsome face and told him exactly that, "I trust you with my life." Edward looked at his mother and father truly seeing love in its purest form sighed. Their thoughts were calm ones while everyone else had a plan to keep Carlisle safe. Bella remained at his side holding his hand before kissing his cheek, "We'll be fine."**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Making Charlie a Friend**

**"_Wakey Wakey,"_ Dominique sang to Margaret as she rolled onto her stomach burying deep into her sleeping bag. _"Come on sunshine we got work ahead of us," _he said softly. Margaret surrounded him and he gave a pearl of laughter, _"Knew you couldn't resist me." _Margaret groaned whispering, "You're just too damn handsome." Dominique laughed as she smirked nudging her brother. William groaned awake also saying, "Five more minutes won't kill me." Rupert was already up and dressed along with Theresa who nudged their feet saying, "Come on, you lazy sacks. Mom is taking us to eat out then we're coming back to work." He retreated toward the kitchen.**

**William sat up at the mention of food lately he was always hungry. "Come on Mars. Am starving and am not working on an empty stomach," he said going to wash up. "You're all pains," Margaret whispered beneath her breath making Dominique laugh again. "What are you so happy about?" she questioned crawling out of bed. _"Just seems like a goof day,"_ Dominique said thinking on a memory of how early he awoke.**

**When the Mackenzies finally left the house it was just eight in the morning and they found Chief Swan gaping at the house. "Good morning," he said still staring at the house. Theresa blushed slightly shouting, "Good Morning, Chief Swan. We were about to go find breakfast care to join us." Chief Swan smiled as they came closer replying, "Funny you should say that, I was about to ask that same thing." William smiled his good morning seeing how he really wasn't up yet. Margaret said, "Good Morning Chief," in a slight Irish accent the only notice that Dominique said it with her. Chief Swan however stared at her then to the other three.**

**Theresa noticed that and immediately answered his silent inquiry, "She takes after my husband, an Irish man. Died, when she was six so she was taught to speak with his accent and it only comes out at rare times." Chief Swan smiled nodding before jerkin to the house, "Guess you won't need my friends after all. You're pretty quick." Margaret beamed at Chief Swan saying, "It happens when you want a house to feel like home quicker." Chief Swan and the Mackenzies packed into the police cruiser as he drove them to a small new diner. "This is nice," Theresa said sliding into the booth on its end.**

**The three kids squeezed in the middle while both Chief and Theresa guarded the edges. "Yeah it is. Smell that delicious food," William and Rupert said instantly their mouths watering. A pretty petite waitress swayed over to their table. Her blonde hair fall short of her ears in a pixie style, her eyes were brown and she had a mole under one eye making interesting. "Charlie, I thought you and Sue would be here this morning," she said around some chewing gum glancing at Theresa. Charlie smiled at her saying, "Sue had things to do today. So I decided to invite our new community members out to eat. The Mackenzie's who bought Warren's place." The waitress's face light up since Charlie wasn't doing anything against her friend, like cheating. "Oh honey you got your work cut out for you," she said patting Theresa's arm. Theresa smiled lovingly, "I knew it's what I like about it."**

**Charlie laughed and said, "They actually got the grass cut and removed the paint off the house. Its looks better and I bet its better on the inside." The waitress looked shocked and said, "Wow! Well, I'm Stacy. Are you ready to order?" Theresa nodded as the children smiled. "Charlie, why don't you order first?" Theresa said glancing at the kids. Charlie smiled saying, "It's my treat. Go ahead," William opened his mouth only to have Rupert's hand clump over it. "No, Charlie trust me go ahead and order, we'll order separately," Theresa said while William rolled his eyes getting grumpy by the minute, then he licked Rupert's hand who removed wiping it on his jacket. "Gross bro," Rupert said while Charlie told Stacy, "Add it all together. I invited them. Also my usual, please Stacy." She nodded writing down his order then glancing at Margaret, William, and Rupert.**

**"What would you like dolls?" she chewed around her gum again. _"Disgusting habit, she looks like a cow,_" Dominique said and Margaret smiled gently. "A pitcher of OJ, a plate pilled with pancakes, eggs for the four of us and two coffees, some biscuits of gravy and a side plate of bacon," Theresa said and Margaret added, "Some creamer not milk, please," Rupert voiced, "A glass of milk for me, please." Charlie and Stacy looked at each in turn then smiled. "Okay I'll get you all that, coffees, OJ, and milk first," Stacy said wondering off to the kitchen. Charlie chuckled then saying, "Boys, are you sure you'll eat all that?" Rupert and William laughed before saying, "And more but this should do." Margaret glanced at Charlie who was smiling and glad he was not disgusted. "Chief Swan can you tell me if the La Push Beach is open to everyone?" Margaret asked as Dominique wiggled in her mind with hope.**

**Charlie looked at Margaret and his expression changed as if he was looking at her from a different angle before saying, "Yes, it's open to the public." The boys looked at Margaret asking, "We planning on going to the beach?" Margaret smiled while shrugging to look at Theresa who smiled gently. "I could take you down there. My friend Billy Black lives there plus my girl Sue and her kids. We can go on Saturday it's usually when am up there to fish," Charlie said smiling around the table to receive similar smiles. Theresa sighed saying, "Irish luck to have made a friend of you Charlie. We would love to go with you if it would be no bother." Charlie nodded assuring her it was no bother. "So two days of work and then some play," Rupert said as William said, "Sounds good."**

**Margaret nodded turning her attention back to Charlie, "Chief what about doctors, do you know anyone that would take us all?" Charlie seemed to beam at such question replying, "Actually, I'm happy to say my in-law Carlisle Cullen is a great doctor. He'd be happy to take you on." Theresa sighed and gave a look of gratitude at Charlie. Margaret smiled saying, "Once we're done here if I could have the number of his business." Charlie glanced at Theresa who was drinking her coffee absorbed in some daydream. He nodded smiling gently at Margaret who smiled before turning to the boys mixing her coffee and joking around. _"You're such a spaz,"_ Dominique thought at Charlie Swan, Margaret nudged him a frown between her brows.**

**"Be nice. He is new to us. I'd hate to lose him because he thinks our mother unfit," she told Dominique. _"It's not like he can hear me,"_ Dominique whined as she nudged him again. Margaret zoned in on the twins, William was drinking from a glass of OJ. "I can't believe we'll be relaxing on Saturday," Rupert said a hand went through his brown curls. "We can work straight through if you boys want too," Margaret nudged William who was close to her, he nudged Rupert in turn. "No, just you wouldn't let us unless you know for sure we would finish," William came to Rupert's rescue. Margaret shrugged as Theresa and Charlie picked up a conversation, "You two have been so good about the move and the days of work we will have ahead, you need it. It's for your health, have to keep you sane," Margaret said smiling at her brothers. Stacy came back with food and the table's mood turned cheery.**

**They returned home and the others wondered towards the house. Margaret hung back looking at Charlie as he stared at her as well. "We're fine. I knew how to care for my family," Margaret said staring into his eyes. Charlie nodded taking her seriously saying, "I've seen this way to many times in Forks. Children grow up faster here." Margaret nodded whispering, "We've come a long way. The boys, they are having a childhood and if I ever struggle I ask for help." Charlie patted her shoulder saying, "You can count on me if you feel comfortable with that." Margaret smirked saying, "Mom was right. Irish luck is what bought you to us."**

**Charlie gave a deep laugh which pleased both Dominique and Margaret. When his laughter subdued he sighed saying, "Well the Doc's number is 555-1512 Carlisle Cullen. He works at the hospital and sees all the patients he can, even some of the La Push Folks." Margaret marked the number in her cell phone and shook hands with Charlie saying, "Thanks Chief." They parted then Margaret called back to her Doctor Hanes office to have Ramona answer, "Good Morning. Doctor Hanes' office, this is Ramona speaking, how may I be of service?"**

**Margaret gave a soft chuckle then hears Ramona shriek into her ear. _"Someone's happy to hear from you,"_ Dominique gave a string of laughter. "OMG, Mars! Where are you right now?" Ramona asked lowering her voice to a polite eager tone. "Standing in front of our new house in Forks, Washington," Margaret said listening to the background noise in the office. "No, way. When did you get there? Send me a pic," Ramona said whispering. "I'll send you one later. It looks bad, a lot of work to do. Doors are hung wrong, window's broken, and soon the porch will fall down, paints coming off. It will take us weeks, the boys will lose their summer," Margaret said. "Wow, so what are you doing talking to me if your house is falling apart," Ramona said adding, "Yes, Julie, I'll see what can be done."**

**Margaret laughed saying, "John standing over you," waiting for the "Yes, oh it's that bad," answering her comment. "I miss you Ramona, you're my best friend plus I need you to have my records faxed tomorrow to a new doctor's place," Margaret said as Ramona said, "Me, too. I'll send that over once I have a chance. Call me back with the number, Julie, bye." Margaret heard the phone click and she gave a weak smile. Then she worked the Cullen's phone number into her cell and waited out the ringing. "Hello, Doctor's Cullen's office. How may I help you?" a man's voice said into the phone in a measured tone. "Hi, Hello! My name is Margaret C. Mackenzie," she said waiting a beat, "I'm calling to see if I can set up four appointments for new patients."**

**"Well, Margaret we would need the records from your previous doctor. Can you get that to me?" his voice soft as if talking to a child. "Yes, my pervious doctor said he would fax me record but I have the other three files with me," she said standing on tippy toes waiting out the silence. "The fax number is 872-555-2513. The notice should say Cullen's New Patient and your name. The others you can bring in when you arrive. How does next Thursday sound in the morning say ten am?" he said as he flipped through some papers. Margaret smiled as she said, "Yes that is perfect. Thank you for your help." He mmm-ed and said, "Have a nice day," they clicked off. William raced out and shouted, "Come on, we got work to do before Saturday!"**

**Charlie drove around, did paperwork at the office then around lunch went over to Billy's place where Sue would make food for them. "Hey Charlie," Paul said as he exited the Black's house followed by Rachael. "Hey kids. Enjoy your evening," he said stepping into the chilled house but got warmer as he neared Sam. "Yeah guys, ladies," he said as Emily and Sue placed plates of food on the table. "Charlie," Billy said as he glanced at the others; Charlie knows they were talking about something he really didn't want to know about so he ignored it. "Hey Billy do you mind if I bring some friends over Saturday to the beach to hang out with us," Charlie asked kissing Sue on the lips, his thank you for the food. Billy's eyebrows lifted asking, "Who you bringing someone Charlie?"**

**Charlie swallowed some lemonade to clear his throat, "The Mackenzies are a new family down in Forks. Theresa Mackenzie gets kids and since their fixing up the place she thought they could come relax at the beach awhile. I told her I'd pick her up so they wouldn't have to travel by themselves." Billy looked at Sam who shrugged before replying, "Sure don't see why not. Might make good friends these Mackenzies." Charlie smiled chewing on some delicious food saying, "They're a good bunch. Irish people, you'll like them." They continued to eat no one had any idea of what the future held for Saturday.**


	3. Chapters Thirteen Eighteen

**Chapter 13: Saturday**

**"Get up! Get up," three voices shouted at Margaret as she rolled over in her sleeping bag. _"Listen to your brothers they been up two hours already and we aren't leaving till noon,"_ Dominique chuckled as Margaret was attacked by William and Rupert. "Got off you brats," Margaret said as her brothers began to tickle her. Laughter filled the Mackenzie living room and Margaret tried to wrestle the two fourteen year olds off. _"Be careful his hand is at your throat," _Dominique warned in his musical laughter. "I can't…I can't get up if you won't let…let me," Margaret got out in a burst of giggles. The boys looked at each other smiled before removing themselves and dragging away her sleeping bag. "Okay, I'll get ready, boys. Help mom pack lunches, towels, sunscreen, and the big umbrella in from the garage," Margaret stood patting their backs so they rushed forward.**

**Margaret showered and dug around boxes they bought to find her surfer shorts and bikini top. She braided her long hair tightly it seemed to slither down her back and curl around her hip slightly. _"That is so creepy,"_ Dominique and Margaret said together; it was a natural thing that happened since she was little. "You always look like a model," Theresa said as she held a picnic basket. Margaret blushed while saying, "No just that my ancestors had very strong genes." William appeared saying, "Yeah mom can't you see in just three years both Rupert and me will be working as models. We are so totally hotter than her." Rupert flings his hair across his face and smiled devilishly with a curt nod. Margaret pretended to faint while William caught her saying, "Ma'am you'll be fine the handsomeness will wear off soon."**

**Theresa laughed at her children and gave them each a kiss before heading out to find Charlie waiting in his cruiser. "Sunscreen me please," Margaret asked Rupert as she rubbed cream on her arms, legs, face and neck but couldn't reach her back. He rubbed in the sunscreen tossing her brad in front to get all her back. "Thanks baby bro," she said pushing out the door, it now hung correctly. "Hey guys," Charlie said taking in their swim suits. "Did you bring your coats?" Charlie asked when they all settled in. "No," William said it had been raining for the past two days. "I can wait," he said but Rupert replied, "No need weather man say it ain't raining." Margaret looked at the sky, it looked cloudy, yet her power of weather told her no rain today and only an hour of sun. "Okay," Charlie said as they left the house and made their way down to the beach.**

**When they arrived to La Push, the sun had peaked out before returning into the clouds. William and Rupert raced toward the water splashing into the coldness. Margaret watched aching to follow as was Dominique but she helped her mother set up their items while Charlie went looking for his friends. There were some people also having fun, "Mom, I'll be back when Charlie comes back," Margaret said slipping from her sandals to feel the rough rocks and smooth sand. "Okay dear, watch out for your brothers," Theresa said from her magazine. Margaret raced forward feeling the cold water against her hot skin. When she was deep enough she dived deep into the sea water. She twirled and giggled searching for her brother's legs. William and Rupert were horsing around that they didn't notice a flash of red in the water. Margaret grabbed their legs and pulled, they yelped in fear.**

**She appeared from the water laughing and Rupert plus William grabbed her shoulders pulling her down. _"Don't cheat,"_ said Dominique as Margaret called a small wave toward the boys yet let it die at his words. "Fine," she thought dancing in the water to pull the boys down and swim away from them. Margaret popped up a few feet away from him yelling, "Boys," giving the best girly wave she had and they smiled diving under. _"Coming around you_," Dominique said excitement in his voice as she took a breath sinking into the water opening her eyes against the stinging finding the boys inches from her. She grabbed them to her and lifted them out of the water to the beach. "No fair, put us down," Rupert said as she held him to her side. William went limp in her arm making himself heavier. "Cheater," Margaret panted dropping to her knees. "All's fair in love and war," William said laughing as she fell onto her stomach from their combined weight.**

**"Children come meet some new friends," Theresa shouted grabbing their attention. "Wow, their huge," William whispered under his breath as Rupert smirked nudging his sister. "Boys," Margaret smiled warningly getting to her feet and pulling them up along with her. There was a man in a wheelchair, a lady who could only be Sue seeing how Charlie held her hand, three men that were burly and huge plus a little girl who giggled at the man who held her. "Hello," Margaret said sweetly the Irish coming out as she felt Dominique on alert. It hit her then the smell they gave off was of dog and she felt their high temperatures. She held her position eyeing them closely. "So this is Sue," Rupert said expanding his hand toward her. "I can see where she is more beautiful than a sunset," William said shaking her hand and nudging Charlie who blushed. "Why thank you. You must be Rupert," she said to William, "and you must be William," to Rupert. They looked among each other correcting her, "No, am Rupert and he is William," Rupert offered gently. Margaret smiled hitting him lightly with her hip shaking Sue's hand, "You can tell them apart by William he has a small mole on his neck or he is usually the first to open his mouth," she said after pointing out the mole. Sue smiled while saying, "So you're Margaret. Wow, your pretty." Margaret blushed.**

**"Yes, your very interesting to look at," Billy said and they shook hands. Charlie introduced them, "This is Billy Black, this is Sam and his niece Claire, Quill is the one holding her, and the last one is Sue's boy, Seth." They exchanged hellos and handshakes, when Margaret touched Sam, Dominique tensed. Heat washed over them making Margaret shift at it and the smell intensified adding rain, forest, secrets and a dog. Sam studied Margaret closely she looked like a Cullen but why hang around humans, even smelled slightly like them. He noticed once she said hello to all of them she stepped back positioning herself close to her family, her body tensed.**

**Seth looked Margaret over taking in her red snake tight hair, her tan color, she was almost his height, and since she just wore her swimsuit he found she was built athletically pure muscle. It was her face was what caught her attention perfect reddish eyebrows, smooth skin, pouty lips, slender nose and her eyes made him look closer, green laced with golden brown as the Cullens' even carried a vampire smell like Nassie.**

**She glanced at him and he felt funny as if he would imprint but only felt flushed and butterflies in his stomach. Margaret relaxed her body as Dominique whispered, _"They're not dangerous just different but I'd keep our eyes on them." _ She gave a nod in the breeze the sun finally peeking out for its hour. When the sun came out Billy, Sam, Quill and Seth looked at her expecting something to happen, they hardly relaxed when nothing happened. _"They knew about vampires,"_ Dominique said in awe, "_did you see how they studied your skin when the sun came out."_ "Yeah," she said mentally turning her attention to Sue and Theresa's conversation. "_They think you're a vampire," _he whispered squeezing himself smaller in her. She shrugged saying, "Well it is such a pleasure to meet you all but I think these guys want to head out." William and Rupert tried to look interested in what was going on but the water was calling out to them. "Go on boys. I'll call you in for lunch," Margaret shooed them away.**

**Sam looked at her and she hated that so she decided to stare right back at him, they did that for a few minutes before Sam said, "Come guys we got to talk somethings over. Claire stay with Sue okay baby," he said grabbing Claire and setting the four year old down. She placed a hand in Sue's free one while Sam, Seth and Quill went a ways out of hearing distance. Billy got involved in the conversation while Margaret used Dominique's hearing ability.**

**"What is she?" Quill asked to the other two glancing in her direction. Margaret busied herself with looking for a juice in the small cooler they bought. "Don't know," Sam said looking at Seth who seemed deep in thought, "What are you thinking Seth?" Seth looked up saying, "She smells like Nassie but there's something different about her." Dominique took their pause to say, _"Vampires in Forks not surprising. The weather is perfect cover for them." _Margaret saw the edge of a juice pulled it out and drank from it. "I'll go tell Jacob about this. He should be with Bella and Edward," Seth said. Sam nodded saying, "Yeah make sure you show him too or let Edward read it off you." Quill said, "I'll go too just in case he need to re…" the hearing cut off as a loud truck veered into view.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Emergency!**

**"Quill," Claire said somewhere in between the two of the groups right in front of the truck. Sam and Quill turned as shock covered their faces to find Claire in danger. They went into motion the truck only feet from Claire, they were too far. Margaret did something she had never done before one second she was feet away the next right next to Claire. Margaret lifted her up turning to flit away when the truck hit her. Margaret went flying through the air as Claire screamed. Dominique snapped up a shield but it only protected Claire before Margaret landed on the hand, rough ground bouncing to hit again. "Margaret," Theresa screamed racing toward her daughter as Sam and Quill reached her first. Charlie and Billy pulled the driver from the truck who was drunk. Dominique was panicking in his place as Margaret seemed to shut down around him. "Claire," Sam said collecting her from Margaret's arms checking her over as she cried. Seth and Quill turned Margaret oddly blood covering the ground. "She's not healing or even conscious. If it was Edward or the others the truck would have dented not thrown them," Seth whispered.**

**He touched Margaret's face gently gasping, "It's cold." Theresa had finally reached them the boys behind her. "Is she alive?" Theresa asked touching Margaret's hand. Seth hadn't really thought she could die but the way Theresa grabbed at her. "Quill grab her gently we'll drive to the hospital in my car," Sam said shouting at Sue. "Take them in your car to the hospital. Seth race to the doctor tell him we'll need him." Everyone separated, Quill sat in the back seat with Margaret while Charlie's cruiser speed them through the streets and lights. "Looks like she broke a rib," Quill said as a bone project from her side. Sam stepped on the gas nearly ramming into Charlie's cruiser.**

**Seth changed so quickly it was nothing but a blur. "Leah, where are you?" Seth called frantically to his sister as she ran quickly into the forest. "Just leaving Jacob, what's wrong?" Leah said ready to sprint to him. "You have to send Carlisle to the hospital there was an accident at La Push. Charlie is taking the hurt parties to the hospital. Carlisle needs to be there to check out Claire," he told her showing the images as he ran passing into the Cullen's territory. He felt her leave his mind as she changed into her human form.**

**When he arrived, the Cullen's place Bella was awaiting him as Jacob plus Leah in wolf form taking in his imaginary. He shifted and put on his shorts panting to catch his breath. "A truck almost his Claire. Margaret flitted grabbed her but the truck struck her and she flew with Claire. She's hurt bleeding and Claire crying. Charlie rushed to take them to the hospital need Carlisle," he said in a hurried rush.**

**Jacob and Leah had changed when he did grabbing hold of Seth to say, "Is Claire fine?" Seth looked at Jacob as he blurred into two saying, "Yes, I think not sure, they hit the ground twice." Bella stepped forward, "Was Charlie hurt?" Seth looked at her shaking his head saying, "Just Margaret and Claire were in the accident plus the stupid drunk driver." He collapsed on his butt trying to calm his body and emotions. "Why was Carlisle needed?" Bella asked not really liking him and Edward gone, when he could disappear.**

**"Margaret hit by truck. We thought she was a vampire but we are not sure," Seth said cupping his head in his hands. "Margaret? I don't know a Margaret," Bella said but that wasn't much a surprise, she was still meeting most of Carlisle's vampire friends. Seth whined and they all talked and waited for news.**

**"_Come on Margaret! Talk to me,"_ Dominique said probing her mind. They were close to the hospital. Margaret had not responded to him or Quill's calls, she just kept sleeping. The car squealed to a stop in front of the ER doors, Quill lifted Margaret into his big arms and Sam bought in Claire who was crying silently. Carlisle was ready and prepped, surprised to see Sam and Quill walking, he had thought that they would be the ones injured the reason for his coming. He saw Quill carried a female blood smeared them both. "What happened?" he asked sending her into a station calling for a portable x-ray, monitors and morphine. "Carlisle, Claire was in the accident can you check her over real quick," Sam said as he placed her on an empty bed.**

**Carlisle nodded checking her over gently and carefully as other doctors worked on the female. Edward stood close by reading off information in Quill's and Sam's mind, gasping in shock when they thought the girl Margaret was a vampire. "She's fine. Not a scratch on her, Sam," Carlisle said before turning to help with the girl. "Margaret," Theresa said rushing forward as the boys followed. "Hi, I'm Dr. Cullen. Can you tell me what happened?" Carlisle asked as he worked on Margaret's prominent damage. When he touched her, he jerked his hand back, she had a skin temperature that was cold as his, making her warm to his touch. "Her skin is always that cold since birth, her heart rate always beats at 80 per minute even when she exercises, she heals quickly if will take her forty-six days to heal of something cut that time in half twice and she'll heal that quickly," Theresa said struggling to remember. William stepped forward saying, "She had her file faxed over Friday." Carlisle sent one of the nurses to look for it.**

**"_Come on, Love. Wake up," _Dominique sobbed. A mist of sorts came into their minds he growled, _"If your death, think again to enter here." _Edward gasped stepping back from Margaret. It hadn't been a female voice to answer his entrance but a male's. He tried again asking, "Who is there?" Dominique eyed the mist warily saying roughly, _Dominique Mackenzie. Who would you be?" _ Edward's perfect brows frowned; he looked at Carlisle speaking in a low frequency, "She's not there mentally. It's like her mind fell asleep," the only response he got was a nod. "I'm Edward Cullen," Edward thought at her then said, "How can you hear me?"**

**Dominique gave a sad chuckle saying, "_Very high about yourself, Vampire. Margaret has powers but since she's out, I must contain them."_ Edward looked at Margaret for the first time, her skin tan, her hair was loose, blood covered her head and ribs plus stained her swim shorts, she looked like a beautiful human. _"Keep your thoughts…"_ the warning was cut short when Carlisle's thought hit Dominique. "Damn it; well have to operate to set her ribs. She might be in a coma if Edward can't hear her," he thought when a stream of blood came from Margaret's rib wound. "Okay guys this just got worse, we're heading into the operating room. Be careful she might have nicked a lung," Carlisle said and Theresa fainted, Charlie caught her.**

**"_A Coma! What a bunch of poppy cock for the damn bloodsucker to say,"_ Dominique shouted in Edward's mind causing him to flinch. William stepped forward as if to follow along with Rupert and in both their minds a soft call of 'mom' as Margaret got wheeled away. "Come on boys lets go wait out in the waiting room. Let your mother collect herself. Sam, you should call Seth, he must be worried," Charlie said as Theresa began to wake up. Everyone moved their group to the waiting room and Quill called Seth who was relieved to hear that Claire was fine and Margaret was being taken care of by Carlisle, they would be waiting for news. Carlisle worked setting her ribs and checked the damage to her lung which only had a small bleeder. He was happy that her pelvis had been set correctly and he was very happy to have her patched up and stable.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Playing with Death**

**Margaret had no idea where she was but it was very dark. "Dominique," she spoke his name in fear, she felt alone and did not like that feeling.**

**No response comes.**

**Was she dead? She seemed to float in the darkness not sure of the time. "Maybe I did dead," she spoke aloud not liking the words together.**

**"Remember when Dominique said he was in black waiting for me," she spoke to herself. "He thought he was dead but it turned out he was waiting for years," she gasped after the word years.**

**"Years! He spent years waiting for me," she screamed. She was gasping letting panic hit her fully.**

**She couldn't stay years here! The boys needed her, Theresa wouldn't make it without her, Dominique needed to fulfill his destiny and she had lots to live for.**

**"Dominique," she screamed as it echoed around her. She controlled herself and focused on Dominique before screaming, "Dominique," into the air.**

**She felt jolted as if lighting hit her and once again screamed, "Dominique. Help Me!" She sobbed when something jolted her again.**

**"DOMINIQUE! AM HERE! COME GET ME!"**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Breathing in Reality**

**They crowded into a hospital room when a beeping rant and rave near Margaret.**

**"We're losing her, Doctor," a nurse said as the second jolt didn't do anything to restart her heart. _"Edward tell him to try again. I heard something," _Dominique pleaded with Edward who stood near the rear of the room. "Try it again," Edward said with such command the nurse nodded readying the paddles without Carlisle's orders. Margaret had been stable for a day and a half before she spiked a fever of 120. Carlisle placed her in a tub of ice water keeping her cool when it broke two days after that, now she flat lined for no reason at all.**

**"Dominique," Edward heard in a female voice weakly, "Am here! Come get me!" it sang in dark depths. Dominique released a burst of energy in her mind singing in his deep Irish voice. Edward listened as a voiced sobbed, "Dominique." He sang louder, harder with passion that it hurt Edward with everyone in his mind then the singing. "We got a beat," a male nurse said watching the machines. Carlisle sighed and looked at Edward who was clutching his head in slight pain but a smile on his lips. The monitors caught a steady rhythm the male nurse announced, "She's back."**

**Edward listened to Dominique when he suddenly stopped singing to sigh and sob. Margaret surrounds Dominique in her familiar way and he loved the feeling. "Miss me," she whispered and Dominique curled around her saying, _"Yes, I've missed you dearly." _Edward relaxed looking at the others to laugh lightly and hug the ones that expected it. Then Dominique was gone from his mind and he glanced at Margaret everything was stable. He came close to her trying to listen in but nothing came, just pure silence. He frowned, was she blocking him out? Dominique had said she had different powers, so maybe she had a shield. Margaret groaned as her eyes flashed open to reveal their green and golden brown eyes causing Edward to gasp.**

**Carlisle came forward and saw her eyes refocus on him and he too gasped. "Hey," Margaret choked out in a grated tone before moving to look at William and Rupert who was the closet to her. "My boys," she said raising her index finger. Theresa stepped closer grasping the finger gently and began to cry. "Oh mom," Margaret whispered before her eyes fell closed. Theresa looked at Carlisle who spoke softly, "She's sleeping. Am sure she'll be in good shape soon." He and Edward turned to step out of the room followed by Charlie who looked tired. "Am going to go call Billy tell him she woke up. It'll be good news for them," he said sensing they wanted to talk among themselves.**

**Once out of ear shot Carlisle looked at Edward asking, "What does Dominique say?" Edward looked at his father saying, "He's gone. I can't hear him anymore. It must be because she awoke and is controlling her powers now. A shield must be up when she's awake or in control." Charlie nodded glancing through the glass wall at Margaret who slept soundly. "Did you manage to get any information out of him about her or them?" He asked as her heartbeat stayed in the same rhythm even after she was jolted back, that wasn't normal for humans. "No, he could read my mind and knew what I wanted to ask or find. He would put up shields when he thought I was probing too deeply," Edward stated.**

**It was odd for him to meet someone who could get into his mind. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait and hear the story from her. She heals like we do but at a slower rate. And her skin it was to our temperature, what about her eyes?" he said thinking out loud and to Edward. Edward nodded amazed at the color of her eyes too; she had many characteristics of a vampire but was human, nothing like Nassie or Nahuel.**

**Margaret had been the discussion at the Cullen's home since her arrival to the hospital. Alice had tried to find her in the future and found she was the person who was hazy and moved from her. Nahuel was contacting his sisters and aunt to see if they had any information on someone as Margaret. The other covens began to search silently as well trying very hard not to attract attention from the Volturi. The Irish coven became very interested in Margaret since Edward told them she was Irish; they searched their folk stories and checked with human story tellers from the old days, coming up dry.**

**Later that day…**

**"Dominique, I haven't seen you so excited before?" Margaret whispered to him as he jolted her with his excitement and joy. _"Well love there really wasn't something as big to be excited about,"_ he replied that she could picture a smile on him if he had a body. "My body feels tired and sore," Margaret said as her mind asserted herself. Laughter came from Dominique in pure delight to have Margaret back.**

**"How's Claire?" she asked sensing that she should find out if her life was worth the pain. _"She's fine, sent us flowers a day ago which wilted. Her uncle and his friends are so grateful that they're finishing the rest of the work on the house,"_ Dominique reported.**

**"_Am glad your back! Edward wasn't really fun to talk too,"_ Dominique said. Margaret gave a mental laugh which rang aloud, "Am glad you didn't take up on anyone else while I was gone." Dominique whined saying, _"That's so not what I meant,"_ sounding as a true teenager rather than ages old. Margaret laughed again till she felt something on the outside shift.**

**She awoke to find Dr. Cullen looking at her. "Hello," she croaked with a weak smiled which hurt because the smile pulled at her stitches on her head. "Water," he said already leaning over her to let her drink from a straw in cold water. Margaret drank till the thirst no longer bothered her even burping. "Oops, excuse me doc," she blushed placing her hand over her mouth incase another should erupt. Carlisle chuckled saying, "I can understand. How are you feeling?" his face serious again. Margaret eyed him curiously going over the memories Dominique held of him and Edward. Dominique whispered groggily, "_He's a good man. He wonders what our purpose is in Forks."_**

**She smiled openly causing Carlisle to step back, "Sleep Dominique, you've been up too long," she said almost a caress against him. The musical humming filled her mind yet she refocused on Carlisle. "As any normal human being sore and hurt," she said watching him. He nodded saying, "Your pelvis was fractured, you have three broken ribs and a head laceration but you seem to be healing faster than human rates." Margaret sensed questions from him and she frowned that her power sneaked away from her, unaware. She felt hot and a slight breeze entered the room; this shocked her greatly. "What is she doing?" the light thought from Carlisle came into her mind making her gasp.**

**"Are you in pain?" Carlisle spoke stepping close enough so he touched her hand. Margaret looked up at him asking, "Did you feel that breeze moments ago?" Carlisle nodded not really sure how that was of any importance. "I did that," Margaret gasped nudging pain into her body that she groaned. "Am not sure I understand," Carlisle said watching her intently. "My powers...I have many but I always have to focus to use them. And just moments ago they seemed to adjust to me. I felt hot and a breeze came in, I wondered how you felt and what you were thinking and immediately receiving answers to both from you," she said looking at herself almost wanting to find a physical anomaly to cause her powers reaction.**

**Carlisle stared at Margaret taking in her genuine shock and awe. "They've never done that before your gifts," he asked sitting on her bed. She shook her head saying, "No, not even when I was learning how to use them. I always had to call and this was strange." Carlisle took note of the monitors they had not changed in any way to show it was a bodily problem. "What does Dominique say?" he asked interested in the development. Margaret looked up at Carlisle as the question settled in her mind, he knew of them Edward had shared information with one of his coven. "He's sleeping," she said judging his reaction. Carlisle's eyebrows went up and he looked at Margaret asking, "Does he do this often?" She felt odd talking about Dominique yet she trusted his instinct replying, "Yes, it's normal." Carlisle leaned forward responding, "Interesting." Margaret was inches from the handsome doctor felt uncomfortable and her shield expanded nudging Carlisle away gently.**

**Carlisle gasped at the feel of a force pushing him away. He removed himself saying, "Am sorry about that. Did you just think it and it happened?" he referred to the gift. "Yes," she said adding, "Am not used to people examining me that closely. But the shield has never been felt, it would just surround me closer not repel that person." They stared at each other till the door slammed open scaring Margaret she flinched. A big bought of sunflowers pushed its way into the room. "Damn it," the voice behind the flowers said shoving into the room. "Ramona," Margaret said as a Mexican teenager entered the room holding the weight. "OMG, Mars. They called me up and say you nearly died. What the hell?" she said dumping the flowers next to a window. "Ramona this is Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen this is my best friend Ramona," Margaret said lifting a hand to gesture the introductions. "Wow!" Ramona said looking over Carlisle as if he were a model.**

**"He's married, so behave," Margaret said so Ramona gave her a face saying, "See what I mean. They are all taken, married or gay." Margaret gave a laugh and regretted it as her ribs burned in pain. Carlisle stepped closer to her squeezing her hand while worry covered Ramona's face. "Am fine it was dumb of me to forget," she said a hand over her left side. "Oh man, Mars, this is bad. You can't laugh must be a sign of an apocalypse. I don't want to die young," Ramona said clutching her throat; Margaret laughed. "Sorry Doc. Am a big believer of laughter is the best medicine," Ramona said with a grin. Carlisle smirked, "Yes, we should wait till her ribs heal," he said. Ramona smiled winking at Margaret to say, "Then she can bust a gut," Which got her laughing again. "Ow," Margaret said suddenly as something shifted in her. Looking up at Carlisle saying, "I think I hurt myself," yet she didn't feel any pain.**

**Carlisle nodded pushing a button saying, "Nurse I need you to bring a portable x-ray to room 506, please. We have a possible broken rib." Margaret shook her head at him and wished she could speak to him privately. "Carlisle," she thought and watched as his eyes widen the only response to her entry, he looked at her. "You can hear me," she asked mentally as Ramona grabbed her hand. "Yes," his voice said in thought as he nodded visually covering her foot. "Carlisle umm I don't think I broke anything," she said in his head so that he looked at her saying aloud, "Am going to check so that means I must lift your gown." Margaret nodded and his hands placed on her side pain shot through her when he touched under one of the ribs but above nothing but soreness, "I think it healed completely," he thought amazement on his face. "This one was broken. Does it hurt?" he asked glancing at Ramona who faced Margaret. "No, just sore the others hurt like hell," she said before yelping in pain when he touched a spot under the heal rib.**

**He jerked his hand away saying, "We'll need an x-ray to be sure but I think one of your ribs healed." Ramona beamed at Margaret giving her an I-told-you-so look to which Margaret replied, "What can I say? When your right, your right." In came a nurse with an x-ray machine and Carlisle laid out Margaret, moving Ramona from her side and reviewed the x-ray. "Yes, it has healed completely. Looks right there was the break and now it's smoothed over. The two others are going in the same direction," Carlisle said in awe examining the picture then said, "It's amazing." Ramona giggled clapping her hands saying, "Am a miracle worker," very satisfied with herself. Margaret smiled telling her, "Why don't you set up the bed, run home and get my family, bring a boat load of food cause am starving. Then maybe I'll call you a miracle worker." Ramona glanced at Carlisle and jerked a thumb at Margaret saying, "Bossy."**

**Carlisle smiled saying, "I can…" the sentence was cut off as Margaret said softly in his mind, "No, I need to talk to you privately." "See if I can have a shower, please," Margaret finished while Ramona nodded. Margaret tossed a pillow at her giggling slightly Ramona said, "So I get to see your messed up home already lucky." Carlisle shook his head replying, "Actually, Sam and his friends should be there today. They are finishing that house up today." Ramona's eyebrows lifted high on her forehead saying, "Okay I'll be back after I cook for all those single stripping men. Love you darling, bye." She blew a kiss to Margaret waved at the doctor and Margaret shouted, "Last house on Palm Lake Avenue." She sighed against her pillows looking at Carlisle as if they just dodged a bullet. "She is always so close to discovering my powers umm gifts and that's exactly what she was thinking over. Nice of you to mention Sam and his friends that did the trick nicely," Margaret smiled then her stomach growled, she blushed.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Plans and Home Warming**

**Carlisle smiled, "I'll have the nurse bring in some food," he took a step to the door but she stopped him saying, "Wait, close the door, please. I think we have a problem." Carlisle did as told and returned to her side, "Trouble is arising and I don't have much time left to do what needs to be done." Carlisle frowned he had no idea what she meant. "You will soon, because you and I were destined to meet but before I can tell you my story we must prepare for the next move," Margaret said sounding older than nineteen years, Carlisle nodded. "I need to be discharged and taken to your house after you send away the covens, you have visiting. We mustn't draw attention if they don't want to return home then send them far but close. My mother can be conceived that I don't need to stay here because let's face it we don't have the money. Charlie bless him will volunteer your services you must accept," she said holding his hand giving it a squeeze.**

**"Why must you stay at my home?" he asked. Margaret smiled, "My gifts have adjusted and I will be fully healed in three days, I sense that. Two weeks of pretending at your house is easier than hiding at my house plus you're a doctor and would love to keep track that I heal well." Carlisle had figured all that out but to a confirmation, "I'll set things up at the house on my lunch break and discharge you when I return." Margaret smiled at Carlisle, her stomach growled again. "I'll work on my mother maybe you can help Charlie hint it's for the best. Ramona is planning on staying the month so she'll gladly help care for my family since she enjoys the wolves," Margaret said frowning slightly at something mentally. "How did you know they are wolves?" Carlisle asked clearly shocked at such a leap if it was one. "Edward and Dominique talked," she said blushing slightly and Carlisle nearly hit himself of course Edward would share. Margaret's stomach growled again and this time Carlisle left to get a nurse to get her food and start on the discharge papers.**

**Margaret ate a plate of oatmeal and was still hungry but kept that to herself since everyone was still thinking that she should eat slower. Dominique woke and was informed about the plan and he thought it was an okay idea, yet he suggested they be on guard. A nurse came in around eleven telling Margaret, she earned a bath. So Margaret sat in a tub with lots of soap bubbles as nurses, cleaners, and many other people who fixed up the room. Margaret ignored them all enjoying the warm water and scrubbing clean, she didn't notice Seth, Ramona, William, and Rupert. Theresa and Charlie at the door till William said, "Good thing you were starting to smell a little." Margaret looked up blushing moving bubbles to cover herself up saying, "I know! I've been in here for two hours and they even let me shave my legs, now am all smooth." She lifted a leg out of the water and showed a hairless leg. "Boys if you don't mind waiting outside while the nurses' help her dress," Theresa said and all four boys moved into the hallway. "We got some clothes for you to take to Dr. Cullen's. I want you to behave over there and do as you're told," Theresa said shocking Margaret some, since she hadn't known that someone talked to her already. Margaret recovered with a smiled nodding changing into her favorite blue sweats plus just a bra and sweater.**

**"You don't mind spending time with my family do you?" Margaret asked Ramona who shook her head eagerly with a smile on her face. "Oh I guess Sam's friends were interesting. The guy with you is Seth, right?" she said looking at Ramona who blushed nodding. Once that was done they gently set her in a wheelchair and took her to the front of the hospital were Carlisle was waiting in his normal clothes which were of black stacks, polished black shoes and a blue dress shirt. "He looks nice," Margaret said to Ramona who gasped out "Wow!" Carlisle smiled and thought gently at Margaret, "Sorry, I didn't have time to tell you that everything went according to plan." Margaret smiled at him and came face to face with Charlie's cruiser and their jeep. "We'll follow you in the car; I can't wait to meet his family. I wonder if their as handsome," Ramona said winking as she rounded the jeep.**

**Margaret was put in the back of the cruiser along with Carlisle who had her lean into him as they lay sideways. Margaret blushed as he wrapped his hands around her securely. "Is there a problem?" he asked in her ear as Charlie focused on getting out of the hospital parking. "No, just not use to being handled by men," she said smiling tossing him a glance. He nodded and loosened his hold on her but kept her in his arms, she relaxed completely into him. He chuckled and she was delighted to feel the rumble. "Hey Charlie, I feel like am in a soap opera. Say something charming," she said and Charlie smiled looking at her in the rearview mirror, "My darling don't worry we'll take care of you." After that they joked, told stories, and were merry that when they arrived to the house they found that the jeep had been lost a few miles back but Seth would lead them back. They joked as they climbed out of the car. Charlie grabbed the two bags for the two weeks while Carlisle lifted Margaret from the car with ease. The door opened yet Margaret wasn't paying attention she was using a southern accent as Carlisle walked them through.**

**She said, "Hey Charlie, my acting skill at work. Oh doctor I feel faint," since she was being held bridal style she placed a hand on her forehead and shut her eyes. They all started laughing as Charlie gasped out Brava and she gestured a wave at him as a superstar would. The laughter continued till she felt a twinge on her rib cage she gasped. Carlisle moved so quickly and laid her out over a piano waiting for her to relax against the surface saying, "Ow!" Carlisle leaned over his hands lifted her sweater to the bruises that covered her body to touch the second rib. "It's healed," he told her as she nodded glancing at him saying, "Now if only my pelvis would heal." He soothed her hair from her face and said, "It will." She nodded then felt something shift to her right a woman stood there and Carlisle smiled lovingly at her. "Oh Carlisle, is this Esme," Margaret said shaking her hand as she added, "Wow!" Esme who would have blushed at such an introduction placed a hand on her cheek as to hide such an action.**

**"You are Margaret Mackenzie," Esme said as she shook Margaret's hand. Margaret gave her best smile while Esme eye's focused on her own. "The color scares everyone," Margaret said glancing away at Carlisle who smiled gently. Esme seemed to sense her discomfort and shifted her glance to Carlisle as well. "Charlie, I think you might have to carry me out so I can let Esme molest Carlisle for a few hours," Margaret said to Charlie who nodded smiling. "Kiss the hell out of him for me, Esme. He deserves it." Charlie chuckled placing her on a sofa before a big plasma t.v. "This is my room," she gasped holding he arms out to hug the t.v. Charlie whispered, "That's how I felt."**

**They laughed among themselves when Dominique nudged her to say, _"Edward should be here."_ Margaret nodded interested in meeting Dominique's temporary companion. "Your daughter lives here as well," Margaret said looking around wondering where everyone was. Suddenly a young man was standing before her that she smiled saying, "You must be Edward." He smiled nodded saying, "Margaret a pleasure to meet you. Let me introduce you to my wife Bella and my daughter Renesmee." Margaret turned to look at a brown petite woman and a child who appeared to be ten. Dominique said, _"She's three actually but Charlie doesn't know much about it. They try to keep him in the dark from the Volturi,"_ he hissed the last word. "Hi," Margaret said extending her hand shaking it with Bella then waving at a shy Renesmee before racing toward her grandpa.**

**"She's bigger than last I saw her," he said frowning slightly as he hugged her. "Charlie children are miracles God forged and they grow at their destined rates," Margaret said smiling at him adding, "The twins shot up after five years and they still have more to go." Charlie chuckled at Margaret saying, "It's horrible isn't it," and it was Margaret's turn to laugh as she was laid out to say, "Yes, but it's all for the best." They locked eyes and understood each other than she flinched. Her eyes landed on Bella saying, "Can you extract your shield a little," under her breath that only Bella and Edward heard. Bella looked at her then nodded and Margaret sighed the pressure from Bella's shield removed. "Is there a problem?" Charlie asked as he made Renesmee giggle, "No just a kink in my back," Margaret said watching Charlie play with his grandchild.**

**"Is this what we fight for?" Margaret said gently to Dominique who gave off a pong of sadness, "_Yes, peace among us."_ A memory floated up from Dominique, it was a living memory; one about Cara with the children and her husband John with immense feelings of want and long. "We'll do it. The Volturi will go down," she said surrounding Dominique who gave a weak chuckle. Her mind felt a nudge so she looked at Edward connecting to his mind, "Yes?" Edward's eyes widen slightly then Dominique spoke,_ "Hello, Edward. This is my many a great grandchild Margaret C. Mackenzie."_ Edward's face fell into a smile and a mental "Hello," Margaret smiled and replying, "Hello, Edward. I want to thank you for being with Dominique while I was out. I've never left him alone and that was kinda scary for both of us. Thank you Edward for your help." His smile widened making him look more handsome she averted her eyes to glance at Charlie. "How long till we are by ourselves?" she said to no one in particular yet received an answer from both Dominique and Edward mentally, "_Soon."_**

**She nodded pulling away from Edward mentally saying, "Edward don't you have other siblings?" Charlie glanced up at that asking as well," Yeah, were are Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie? I thought they would be here to welcome us." Bella smiled at Charlie saying, "They went out to eat and should be back by nightfall." They all nodded when the sound of the jeep came from outside. Edward moved to open the door allowing Seth to enter first. He glanced at Margaret feeling that tall-tale sign of imprinting but nothing happened, she blushed under his graze. "Hi, I'm Seth we meet earlier before the accident," he said heat omitting from his body to Margaret's cool skin. "Hi. I think I remember you," she said frowning slightly but smiled at him to cause him to blush.**

**"_Whoa, Wolf boy likes you,"_ Dominique said chuckling at Margaret who blushed before Ramona entered saying, "Gosh you all are just so Wow!" looking at Bella and Edward before shifting her glaze to Carlisle and Esme. "Behave Ramona. Edward is Carlisle son who is married to Bella, Charlie's lovely daughter." Margaret explained as she felt Seth move slightly away from her to make introductions. Ramona throws a dirty look at Margaret before smiling lovingly to everyone, Edward's eyebrows lifted as he no doubt heard Ramona's thoughts, he looked at Margaret a slight smile on his lips; and Margaret shrugged. "This is Edward and his wife Bella, and this here is Renesmee their child. This lovely lady over here is Carlisle's wife Esme," Seth said before he changed sides, "This is William, Rupert, Theresa and the family friend Ramona." Margaret watched from the sofa as they exchanged hellos and handshakes.**

**William immediately asked questions and gained friends easily. Rupert started to play with Renesmee who delighted in having a friend. Theresa spoke with the adults while Ramona and Seth talked with ease. "They seem to be getting along nicely," Margaret said to Dominique who, "_mmm."_ Seth returned to Margaret's side to say, "Well I guess we should be going if Ramona is to make dinner for Sam and the others." Ramona nodded saying, "Yes, I almost forgot," starting to head out but returned to hug Margaret whispering, "If you see any of them naked send me a pic." Margaret blushed and winced as all the vampires looked at her before returning to conversations. "I'll see what happens even of the," she said only to have Ramona pinch her saying, "No, just the boys. We'll visit okay." Margaret nodded saying, "I umm I really," Ramona nudged her saying, "No problem." They smiled and squeezed hands before she went on to say good-bye walking to the jeep.**

**Theresa hugged her saying, "Do everything the doctor tells you and please remember you're a guest in the house." Margaret squeezed Theresa saying, "Irish honor," receiving a kiss from Theresa on both her cheeks. She left letting William and Rupert to step up to receive hugs. Margaret kissed their cheeks twice to have Rupert blush and William smile. "You both please behave but you know get your share of dirt and sun," Margaret said hugging them to her again. "Yes," Rupert said as William said, "Sun and dirt, of course." Margaret waved good-bye to them before they were gone leaving her alone with the Cullens.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Powers/Gifts**

**Renesmee came up to Margaret asking to be held in her arms. Margaret helped her up and settle on her comfortably for both touching Margaret's cheek. Renesmee smiled as did Edward yet Margaret frowned before touching Renesmee's cheek. "I don't understand," Margaret said to Renesmee who frowned. "Look please," Renesmee said sending a slight chill down her back as she touched her again, nothing happened. "I don't see anything," Margaret said in a whisper causing a gasp to be heard from the Cullens. "_Try to put down the shield," _ Dominique said and Margaret relaxed the shield slid down her then looked at Renesmee again, "Okay try it now," Margaret said a smile and Renesmee touched her a slight shock hit her before pictures came into his head.**

**The pictures were of Margaret who looked nervous yet smiled beautifully. How she made Edward smile and relax, Bella who was protective of her family. How her family came to meet Renesmee's family. And pictures of Ramona, Theresa, how she saw them; then the meeting between Seth and Margaret as they blushed; then how Rupert seemed so friendly and how fun she thought he was; soon the pictures of the good-byes to her. The last picture was of her holding the boys to her. She was amazed by what Renesmee showed her how everything looked different from someone else's eyes. "Thank you," Margaret said as she stared at Renesmee who smiled. "Can I do it to you?" Margaret asked Renesmee's cheek showing her how she wakes up seeing Edward and Carlisle. The next was of Esme and how glad she was to meet her then came Bella standing next to Renesmee who seemed shy to meet Margaret. Finally Margaret gave two last images one of Seth and how she looked at him then one of Charlie smiling.**

**Margaret pulled away her hand and looked at Renesmee who smiled before saying, "How did you do that?" Margaret put up her shield automatically catching Edward's eye who was staring at her. She turned back to Renesmee who waited patiently, "You taught me," she said so simply, Renesmee smiled accepting the answer. Edward stepped forward lifting Renesmee from Margaret's arms and she flinched like she was being hit. "That really was amazing," Edward said tickling Renesmee but looking at Margaret. Dominique shifted in her mind saying, "_Maybe we should tell them how your power works."_ She nodded saying, "My basic power is replication that is why I could copy Renesmee. My other powers, I was taught how to use them." They looked among themselves and she said, "Dominique taught me the others. He learned from a vampire when he still existed in his bodily form." Carlisle stepped forward saying, "Dominique was a vampire?"**

**Margaret looked at Edward but nodded saying, "Am a descendant from his line. It's why we think he was born with me and also because I was gifted as you put it." Carlisle sat on the coffee table asking, "Which vampire did he learn it from?" Margaret studied Carlisle saying sincerely, "Am afraid I can't tell you that yet, Carlisle. As I said before time is running short in two days' time I'll be healed then I must search. Once I find what I need I will tell you everything I know." Carlisle looked at Margaret and sensed she spoke pure truth, he nodded squeezing her hand. Then something so embarrassing happened Margaret's stomach growled, she blushed. "Am sorry but could I please have something to eat," she whispered and Esme placed a hand on her shoulder saying, "Come I'll get you fed." Most of the contents of the fridge was gone some of the cabinets were left bare all to satisfy Margaret's hunger. She smiled patting the small bulge that appeared on her stomach then she blushed saying, "That must have been the most disgusting display you've ever seen. Excuse me." Edward and Bella looked at each other than everyone started laughing. "I've missed something," Margaret said perplexed nudging Dominique as he also wondered about the reaction. "You have yet to see a werewolf eat. My best friend Jake eats as much as you do but not as neatly," Bella said once the musical laughter ended.**

**Margaret smiled weakly; well at least she knew someone ate worse than her. "Oh Ramona must be in hell at the moment," Margaret said suddenly everyone glanced at her. "Ramona only cooks what she needs for serving and the pack is eating over at my house. They are going to be left starving but Seth is with her maybe she'll cook more if she knows," Margaret said while an image of a hunger wolf plagued her as Dominique laughed, he could imagine Ramona's face. "Am sure they'll eat before they go over and still clean everything from their plates," Bella reassured her. Margaret actually felt a little better gave a smile, "Yes am sure that's the case." Carlisle lifted Margaret from her position gently since she was laid out on the table to keep her flat.**

**"I eat so much to keep my energy. My body runs differently than others as you know," Margaret said to Carlisle as a small thought of bodily functions come to her mind. He smiled before saying, "I want to study you if you don't mind me saying so." Margaret gave a laugh saying, "Doc, if things go according to plan you're going to have a ball with me," Carlisle smiled weakly. "So what do you want to do?" Esme asked as she was laid out on the sofa again and Margaret gave a slight yawn, "Nap if I could." Everyone nodded and went their respective ways. "Will you hum me a song Dominique?" she asked aloud curling as she could comfortably falling into sleep as a musical tone filled her mind.**


	4. Chapters Nineteen Twenty Four

**Chapter 19: Other Members**

**A horrible smell awoke Margaret as she opened her eyes to see a man. He was tanned from outside activities, dark black hair, a lovely smiled you wanted to melt to and he was huge plus tall; werewolf. "Hi," he said leaning back as Margaret leaned against an armrest. "Hi," she croaked her lips dry licking to wet them. His smile spread on his face making him look handsome as his dark eyes shone brightly. "Am Jacob Black," he said reaching out to shake hands and Margaret did saying, "Margaret C. Mackenzie." He gave a laugh, she could live in it, tones of happiness, and friendless and loved filled it. He nodded, "I hear your staying with the Cullens for two weeks thought to introduce myself since I meet your family and I spend most my free time here," he spoke in a warm deep tone. Margaret smiled saying, "Jacob," Softly almost a caress against him, he instantly like her.**

**Dominique liked Jacob Black as well, "_I think I like them because I was always fond of dogs."_ Margaret scolds him that he said, "_I meant dogs have personality as well seemingly human aspects."_ He really wasn't getting anywhere so he stopped talking. "Did Ramona make enough food for you," Margaret asked concerned if he hadn't been fed well. Jacob gave another laugh, she relished in it, "She made enough, and Seth helped." Margaret gave a blush at Seth's name subconsciously, Jacob gave another laugh. "Good, did you say night? What time is it, please?" Margaret said panic set in her slightly. "Close to ten at night," he said sitting in a recliner. "Oh, are you to watch over me?" she said puzzled but he chuckled nodding.**

**She looked so worried Jacob told her what was happening, "The Cullens left to go get the others. Jasper is a vampire who until a few years started drinking animal blood so he is pretty worried to have you at the house. Once he nearly attacked Bella when she was human." Margaret nodded understanding she wasn't dumb to think every vampire was like the Cullens or Dominique. She knew from Dominique's memories of how Aro went through so many humans a week, how could the world suddenly disbelieve in vampires. "Okay Jacob, what do you want to do?" she asked feeling hot from his temperature. A wind blow through the house banging open a window cooling her down and bring in the smell of rain, night, and hidden things. Jacob jerked to a standing position alert and a howl came from outside. A thought hit her, female, "Oh no someone's attacking! Must get to Jake."**

**Margaret said, "It was me, sorry, your very hot Jacob," he smiled lazily and she gave a laugh when suddenly a wolf jumped through the open window alert and looking around the room. "What is it?" the thought hit as the wolf looked at Jacob who seemed annoyed. "False alarm, Leah," he said unaware of her cursing him out. Margaret looked at the wolf and said, "Wow, I didn't know some of those curse words." The wolf stared at her baring her teeth saying, "Stay out of my head bloodsucker." Margaret frowned growing slightly angry, "Am not a vampire you mutt." Leah sneered crawling closer, her size enormous, thinking, "Well you smell like one," Margaret glared at her saying, "And like you smell all that nice as well." Jacob looked between the girls unsure what was happening. "Do you want to start something?" Leah thought growling, her fur stood on end.**

**Margaret wasn't the kind of girl to be bullied and would fight if it came to it; but Leah wolf –girl was really irking her. "No, but I'll certainly finish it," Margaret growled as well mocking Leah who go ready to attack. "I dare you to try it," said Margaret sitting quite painfully as images of her being torn to pieces assaulted her from Leah's mind. "_Wow, the girl has issues,"_ Dominique whispered as he felt Margaret's anger build. Jacob seemed to catch the gist of what was happening, eyes widening especially when Margaret dared Leah to tear her apart. "Girls fighting doesn't solve anything," Jacob said stepping in between their views of each other. Leah growled thinking, "Stupid Jacob," then thought about knocking him over to get to Margaret defenseless on the sofa. "Don't say that about him and am not as vulnerable as I look, princess," Margaret spat in Leah's direction since Jacob's huge frame blocked her view. Jacob smiled as Margaret defended him liking her more yet he wished she wouldn't provoke Leah.**

**"I'm not provoking the mutt," Margaret said as Jacob's thought hit her clearly. He smiled saying, "It doesn't matter, no fighting. Leah, I don't want to have to order you so please leave." Leah glared at him but nodded and jumped out the window running furiously in any direction from the house. "You should see inside that head of hers, it's harsh," Margaret said leaning back relaxing from the pings of pain. Jacob smiled and sat down once again relaxing into the seat easily replied, "I have been in her head. Plus Leah's not all that bad once you get to know her." Margaret stared at Jacob watching how he tensed under her glaze. "You're gifted," she asked bluntly causing Jacob to laugh again sensing a slight hurt from him. "No, the pack when we're in wolf form we are one. I can hear her thoughts be, see what she saw, smell the smells she did; we become one brain," he said looking at Margaret blush pink.**

**"Oh that's interesting," she said then added, "am sorry Jacob it was rude of me to be so judgmental." Over the next hour they talked mostly about the wolves because it was the subject Jacob knew and Margaret wanted to knowledge. Rustling came from the back door causing both of them to be alert. "Yeah, it's us Jake," Edward said semi-muffled before they walked in. Edward carried Nassie who slept before Jacob collected her instantly. _"He's imprinted to her,"_ Dominique said as Margaret nodded. Bella stood with Edward watching Jacob cradle Nassie in his arms, she cling to him in her sleep. "Odd, she sleeps like us," Margaret said and Dominique added, "_Must be her human side."_ Carlisle and Esme entered next and Margaret watched over the sofa. Next a tiny girl who could have been a ballet dancer or porcelain doll, Alice. Alice meets Margaret's eyes offering a smile.**

**A very handsome young man came after her who stood soldier straight and eyed her warily, Jasper. To Margaret's amazement she sensed discomfort hit her and she shifted the emotion to patience and saw Jasper's eyebrows lift staring at her before glancing at the door. A huge almost bear size man entered smiling at Margaret, she gasped. He was huge, tall, burly almost grizzly bearish and handsome as the rest yet a playful manner settled on him, Margaret blushed trying to find his name, Emmett. Rosalie entered grabbing Emmett's hand she was by far a little more beautiful than the others. She could be a blonde, long legged, glamorous supermodel everyone would envy her. "Hi," Margaret piped up softly glancing as Nassie still slept.**

**Edward looked at her suddenly saying, "You didn't!" Margaret frowned reading off his mind, "fight with Leah," she looked at Jacob who gave a sheepish smile. Margaret blushed nodding hiding from their view as Edward chuckled. Bella's voice rang, "What is it Edward?" Margaret flinched as Edward and Jacob told the others of Margaret's standoff with Leah. "Way to go Margaret," Emmett's voice boomed and suddenly she was in the air. Emmett held her securely and gently with a huge smile on his face, she couldn't help but giggle. Rosalie's cool smooth voice said, "Yes, I really don't like her." She appeared beside Emmett clasping his arm, clearly stating her claim to him. Margaret nodded; she really liked him and would never dream of being anything more than a friend or big brother. "I don't think I was being fair," Margaret said as Emmett set her down gently adding, "Jacob corrected my hastiness."**

**Everyone looked at him as he shrugged. Margaret felt a spasm on her abdomen and glancing at Esme blushing. "Do you need something dear?" Esme asked seeing her attention. Margaret nodded and whispered, "Can you help me to the restroom?" Emmett's roaring laughter shook her that she winced before Esme grabbed her as Carlisle tried to quiet him with a stern look. Everyone was trying to make Margaret feel at home and then there's Emmett. Esme helped her to the restroom while Rosalie nudged Emmett to snickers after he awoke Renesmee for a few seconds. Esme placed Margaret on the sofa comfortably she sighed relieved in all matters. "Well good-night everyone," Bella said tugging Edward with her to collect Renesmee and Jacob nodded his farewell returning to La Push.**

**Rosalie flitted to another room while everyone sort of went into things they loved to do during night hours. Emmett stood beside Margaret saying, "Am sorry for the outburst." Margaret looked up at him saying, "I like you Emmett. You're Tom Welling cute and yet loud mouth Jayne. But instead of sex and violence your mind wonders around," Jasper filled in the rest of the sentence, "No, it's sex and violence." Margaret laughed as Emmett smiled placing a hand over his heart, "You wound me, Mars, Jasper." Margaret looked at Jasper he was closer to her flanked by Alice. "Good one plus you do know him better than I do," Margaret said smiling at Jasper who grinned then flit away. Alice visibly relaxed saying, "It's nice to have you here Margaret." Alice frowned suddenly saying, "Your shield is always up." Margaret nodded replying, "I must for the moment till everything is done." Alice smiled saying, "You should rest; you look tired. We'll talk more tomorrow." Margaret nodded and was slightly surprised when Emmett lifted her to take her upstairs whispering, "We set up one of the rooms in the house for you."**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Losing Control**

**Dream**

**Aro growled, angry. "Why do you still insist on disobeying me!" he screamed questionly at Margaret, her golden brown specks shining bright against her green. "What Aro! Still obsessing over the one that got away?" Margaret spoke Irish thickly covered the tone. "Ahh," he screamed slapping Margaret with a closed fist. Blood trickled down Margaret's lip from her small smile. "If I had known you wanted me this much. I would have stayed to cause you more suffering," Margaret said laughing from her position on the floor. Pain flared through her as she chuckled, "Jane, Oh Jane come out, comes out; wherever you are!"**

**From the shadows stepped Jane, a cruel smile upon her features as the pain intensified. Margaret put up a shield relaxing visibly, "Your tricks are getting old Jane just like you!" she said laughing at Jane's face. "Now that you're useless I suppose your bitch of a brother will come to your rescue," Margaret spat at Jane to have Alec step from the shadows pain settled over Margaret once they held hands, she screamed.**

**The scream erupted from Margaret's lips scaring everyone in the household. Carlisle burst into the room as a wild wind shoved against him. He stared as he saw Margaret she was floating in the air as it trashed the surroundings, blood covered her face, and she withered wildly screaming. Carlisle noticed that pain was her only expression and he smelled blood and heard bones breaking yet healing quickly. Her hair managed to escapes her braid which lashed out against invisible bodies as the wind. The others arrived and Emmett flit into the room ready to grab Margaret when lightning strike him sending him flying out of the room. "Ow," everyone heard as he reappeared burned clothes but unharmed. Jasper buckled to his knees saying, "Fear that's all that fills her," clutching his hands in pain about his body soon he would scream when Margaret did. Alice tried to calm him make him focus on anyone else but Margaret's fear flooded his system.**

**"Get Edward," Carlisle said to Esme who was gone as Rosalie worried over Emmett. Carlisle tried to get close to Margaret's body slowly as not to get attacked by any of her gifts when an electric shock hit him. Her shield had become visible shoving Carlisle into a wall so it was dented. Edward appeared dressed in just p.j. pants worry and shock colored his features. "What's wrong? Jasper is he okay," he said kneeling besides withering screaming Jasper. "Help her, she's doing this to him," Alice screamed over the wind protecting Jasper from an objects lifted by the air. Carlisle shook himself from the wall saying, "You must stop her. She seems to be in pain but shows no signs of being awake."**

**Edward took a step forward but Carlisle grabbed his arm saying, "Don't! Her gifts seem to be protecting her." Edward nodded and forced a clear thought to Margaret, "Margaret! It's Edward. You need to wake up. No one here is trying to hurt you." Margaret jerked receiving the thought. Both her and Dominique awoke and separated yet her mind still cling to her nightmare, her powers alert. Her eyes opened gasping for air and she noticed that Jasper withered on the floor, wind wrecking the room and her shield held visibly. She centered her feeling drawing them back to her, so Jasper lay on the floor panting from pain. The wind creased its raid on her command, her shield fall back invisible to the naked eye then she dropped to the bed, a groan fell from her lips.**

**Jasper tensed as the smell of blood filled his senses stood and flitted from the house, Alice and Rosalie followed. Margaret cried openly full sobs wrecking her body, Dominique tried to comfort her. Carlisle shushed her before examining her yet she continued to sob. Edward helped Carlisle while Emmett came up to her face wiping away blood and tears from it. "Emmett," she croaked shaking her big green speck golden brown eyes looked at him with fear, worry, and something he couldn't quite put a name to it. Emmett wanted to hold her, protect her from whatever scared her yet he just watched her face as she sobbed soon falling into sleep. "She broke her ribs again, her pelvis has major damage and she seems to have hurt her leg some but otherwise she seems fine," Carlisle reported. Emmett soothed her hair as she slept dreamlessly. "I'll get Esme and Bella so they can clean her," Edward said leaving in a breeze.**

**"She'll get better," Carlisle said patting Emmett's arm gently before he too left. Emmett watched over Margaret waiting for the others to return he really did like her; it seemed to be one of her charms like Nassie. Margaret sighed as Emmett's fingers tangles in her hair to sooth the knots, she seemed peaceful, and he smiled. A throat being cleared caused him to look up and find Rosalie clothes damaged, dirt, mud covering her. "What happened?" he asked standing to come to her holding her safely in his arms. She sighed leaning her head against him saying, "Jasper started hunting once he felt better but he put up a fight in the forest." Emmett tightens his hold on Rosalie kissing every available space of her. Rosalie leaned into it whispering, "Why don't we have a shower dear?" Emmett smiled saying, "Brilliant idea but let's wait till Esme and Bella get here to care for her." Rosalie felt a pong of jealously but nodded for the next second they appeared.**

**"Oh poor dear! You can leave we'll take care of her," Esme said but they were gone when she said oh. Bella came up to Margaret about to shake her awake. _"Don't! Let her sleep," _Dominique said as Edward caught Bella's hand saying, "He says to let her sleep." Bella nodded and removed her hand flitting to the restroom preparing a bath. Esme lifted her gently and took behind a closed door. Edward began to pick up asking, "Why her gifts all were whacked out?" Dominique quit his humming replying, "_We were having a nightmare. For some reason her powers adjusted my guess is that they were trying to protect her from her dream images."_ Edward stood in the empty room asking, "What was the dream about?" Dominique thought about not answering then said, "_Volturi."_ Edward nearly burst through the restroom door to get to Dominique and Margaret. "She knows about Volturi! Of course she does. Can I ask what it was about?" Edward said taking a moment before continuing to work.**

**Dominique took a long time to answer so Edward figured he wasn't going too. Dominique's voice replied, "_They caught us wanting their powers for their use but she had my stubbornness and denied. They decided to change her mind by torture."_ Edward gasped he was truly disgusted yet he wouldn't put it past the Volturi especially Aro. _"Her powers react to her; she was trying to protect her dream state only managing to put up a shield against Jane. Alec the asshole would drain her senses then Jane would take over again. They were also biting her weaking her blood supply," _Dominique said a shiver in his tone he was afraid also. Edward nodded that would make sense in her view. The door opened and out came a clean Margaret carried by Esme; she slept in a silk robe.**

**Carlisle appeared and Bella went off toward home hesitating to look at Edward who shook his head. He would stay the rest of the night just to make sure Margaret slept soundly. "_You should go home_," Dominique, "_She won't wake up again, I'll guard her mentally. If I need help, I'll shout for you."_ Edward glanced at Margaret while Carlisle braced her leg. "_Go seriously. I'll call you. I know your wave length," _Dominique joked lightly. "Carlisle, I'm heading home. Dominique promises to call me if anything he can't handle shall arise," Edward said patting Carlisle on his shoulder, kissing Esme goodnight**

**Carlisle soothed wet hair from Margaret's face and whispered once Edward was far from ear shot, "Thank you Dominique." Dominique stopped his humming to say, "No problem." Carlisle looked at Esme as she settled next to him and they talked all night something they hadn't done for a while. Alice came by at sic in the morning to trade places with them and started wondering why she couldn't see Margaret. "_Maybe cause we don't want you too,_" Dominique said lightly watching as Alice jumped from her position on a chair. "You must be Dominique, am Alice," she whispered into the air to look at Margaret still asleep. _"Does it bug you that we hide?" _he asked truly interested.**

**Alice sat again saying, "No. Well, yes. I feel useless when I can't see the future for friends." Dominique gave a small laugh saying, "_Sorry but till this is done. I doubt she'll lower her shields for you to look ahead. Plus she can see the future but in end results."_ Alice looked over Margaret almost doubting him then she asked, "What do you mean the end results?" He gave a chuckle, "_Unlike you who see different possibilities till a decision is made. But Margaret sees what happens not the all the details." _Alice nodded asking something that really bugged her, "Can she see Jacob or Renesmee?" Dominique answered honestly, "_She hasn't tried looking. She's afraid to look ahead that far she wants to focus on the now. Plus her power will alert her if something changes." _ Alice sat a while thinking over the information.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Normalities Plus Seth's Emotions**

**Alice sat till ten in the morning when Margaret shifted whimpering, "Dominique," and then silence filled the air. Alice stood and called down, "Carlisle, she had awakened." Carlisle stood before side stepping Alice walking up to Margaret. He smiled as her eyes focused on him saying, "Hello Margaret." She started to cry grasping her and sobs shaking her body. "Oh Carlisle," was what she croaked out her tears bathing her face. He wiped them clean only to have new ones replace the old. "It's okay your fine. Healing already," he said soothing her hair but it did nothing to stop her tears.**

**By then everyone had trooped up to see what was happening: Edward, Bella, Nassie in Jacob's arms flanked by Seth, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett plus Alice crammed into the room. "_Stop crying, love,"_ Dominique tried to sooth her as well. Edward stepped forward and immediately felt calm wash over him. He glanced at Jasper who focused on Margaret. Emmett stepped forward to loom over her face saying, "You didn't kill anyone since we're already dead." Margaret burst into harder sobs grabbing his hand as well croaking out, "Emmett, I hit you with lighting," and sobbed. Jasper approached since his calm wave wasn't really doing anything, Margaret saw him released both Emmett and Carlisle to hug Jasper to her. Jasper was unsure what to do, so he sat and hugged her back as she managed to get, "Am sorry," out. She looked at Carlisle and Emmett including them into her apology but clinging to Jasper.**

**"It's fine. No harm done," Emmett said patting her gently but all her focus was on Jasper. "I didn't…I didn't mean to channel anything," she whispered big fat tears slide down her cheeks. Jasper leaned his forehead against hers whispering, "I know," they seemed to only acknowledge each before her tears slowed. He smiled at her and she gave a weak grin back at him. She released him but Jasper stayed at her side to reassure her that he was fine. A watery smiled appeared on her face saying, "Good Morning." They all said a collective hi or hellos when her stomach growled loudly it caused Emmett to chuckle and Margaret to blush crimson.**

**"I guess we'll be eating but if everyone could exit the room so I can examine Margaret," Carlisle said to everyone a smile on his face. Alice brightened a bit saying, "I'll get her some clothes," everyone seemed to sigh lightly, they left. Carlisle went over Margaret's injuries telling her how to she managed to re-break her healed ribs, her pelvis retained more damage and she managed to dislocate her leg. Margaret listened carefully and silently tears falling on her face still. "We are fine, honest," Carlisle said as a knock came on the door before Alice came in holding a sundress that was a dark green. Carlisle excused himself warning Alice to be very careful with Margaret and to bring her down when she was done. It took an hour before Alice appeared carrying Margaret down the stairs.**

**Seth felt the imprint sense again as he grazed at Margaret everyone did. The green sundress made her eyes pop out more and her tanned skin, brightly red hair which fall into curls along her back to her hips. "Well," Alice said waiting for a response on Margaret. "Wow," Seth breathed making Margaret blush a dazzling red then everyone complained also. "Lovely color," Emmett said, "You look great," Jacob said followed by, "Nice," from Nassie, "Like a picture," Edward said and Bella smiled nodding in agreement and Rosalie's comment, "Lovely," pleased Alice a lot. She carried her to the kitchen were different smell arose another growl from Margaret's aching stomach.**

**"Oh how lovely you look," Esme said looking up from a pan where bacon sizzled. Carlisle smiled saying, "Wonderful." Margaret blushed pink saying, "Thank you everyone but it really was Alice's doing." Alice beamed proudly at everyone near. "There's food here just let me sit and arrange the place," Carlisle said aligning three stools next to the counter he sat on the fourth near the end. Carlisle opened his arms taking Margaret laying her out comfortably. Seth watched as her braced leg claimed the stools while the other dangled down to perfect bare feet, the dress covering pass her knees and she was propped against Carlisle so she really wasn't sitting on anything damaged. He felt his breath leave his body as she tossed long red curls over her shoulders and they cascade down her arm. He wanted to hold her and kiss her; he stopped his thought after Edward tossed him a knowing glance.**

**She ate as much as a werewolf and more, once she gasped Carlisle's name and he laid her out till her body relaxed again, then continued to eat. A small bugle formed on her belly and he found himself wondering what she would look like carrying his child, beautiful was the only word for it. Edward came behind Seth and dragged him away to the living room with the rest of them. "Couldn't keep his thoughts clean," Emmett said a wicked smile on his lips; Rosalie nudged him as Seth turned pink. "I wasn't thinking anything wrong," he said and Emmett burst out laughing, "No one said it was wrong."**

**This earned Seth another blush before he went out in search of Jacob who was playing with Nassie. "Uh-oh," Jacob said from just a glance at Seth's face as he sighed sitting on the forest ground. "I didn't imprint on her though I feel like I should but can't," his voice carried a sad tone while Nassie giggled at Jake who was on the floor looking up at her. "It will happen don't force it. You'll know if it's meant to be," Jake said jumping up the tree after Nassie. Seth nodded, Jake was after all the king of meant to be after everything with Bella and ended up with Nassie for his mate, which wasn't bad. A scream erupted from the house; Seth raced in and found everyone crowded the kitchen.**

**Margaret was laid out again pain on her face when he heard a creak come from her before she relaxed. She stayed silent then gave a giggle, "I think I can sit on my own now," straightening slowly into a sitting position. "Pelvis healed," Carlisle said as if checking off a mental list. "Thank you Carlisle," she said smiling now without tears or swollen eyes. She looked at the others smiling brightly making her all the more beautiful, Seth could have melted. He thought toward Edward, "Drag me away, now," nearly a growl, Edward did what he was asked. Margaret finished off the last of the food and juice before burping into her hand and in need of the restroom. "Esme you are a brilliant cook," Margaret said as Alice suddenly lifted her from her seat taking her to the restroom, "Thank you," Margaret brushed gently against Alice's mind.**

**Once business was taken care of Margaret was seated in the living room between burly Emmett and a very warm Seth who flinched. "Did I hit you? I'm sorry," Margaret said as Seth's smiled big saying, "If you did I didn't feel it." Margaret nodded turning to the t.v. looking at Emmett with her best smile till he sighed handing over the remote. "Thank you Emmett," she said placing a kiss on his cheek. Seth felt jealously instantly wanting to attack Emmett then he looked at Margaret. She was engrossed in the cartoon Fairy Odd Parents, he looked her over and noticed that the bulge was gone; without a thought he touched her stomach. "It's gone," he whispered attracting attention from everyone including Margaret, who blushed. "Yes, my body is using it for my metabolism to heal. My pelvis no longer hurts and my two ribs are healed again. All I have to worry about are the bruises, leg, and the last rib," she said as Carlisle appeared to hear her answer and removed Seth's hand to place his own.**

**Seth looked at Margaret taking in her beautiful green eyes speckled golden brown feeling the urge to kiss her deeply. "That is interesting almost as fast as a werewolf," Carlisle said drawing their attention back to him and Margaret grinned. Emmett chuckled at the t.v. and Margaret nudged him to which he nudged her back. She turned when a song came out and began to sing along. "Oh Vicky you're so icky," she sang under her breath while Carlisle still examined her. "Well I guess that's all. Can I have a blood simple?" he asked Margaret nodding extending her hand. Carlisle disappeared then appeared in two blinks with the correct equipment to draw vials of blood.**

**Jasper tensed but Margaret's shield became visible bubble around her and Carlisle as blood should have filled the air, it didn't. Jasper inhaled deeply no blood scent came to him. Carlisle made sure everything was put away and was about to put a bandage on her skin but it healed before his eyes. The shield retracted Carlisle and Edward disappeared about to study it. Margaret leaned into the sofa watching ICarly laughing at some jokes, calm. Jasper and Alice went shopping; Emmett and Rosalie disappeared around one p.m. while Bella and Jacob played with Nassie. Seth stayed at Margaret's side even when she falls asleep on his shoulder around two p.m. "Hey," someone whispered gently in his mind, a male's voice. Seth frowned looking around till he finally saw no one instead he wrapped an arm around her.**

**That would make them both comfortable and soon Seth also fell asleep. "Ow!" Margaret said tensing suddenly; Seth grabbed her and laid her out as Carlisle had done lying out with her. Then she relaxed sighing opening her eyes to come face to face with Seth's honey brown. Margaret blushed as did Seth then he whispered, "You were sleeping against me when you tensed. Something healed?" Margaret's hand rose and entwined in his ear length hair feeling its smoothness saying, "Yes, the last rib." Seth no longer paid attention to the noises she made but the way her mouth moved. Margaret smiled noticing his attention had shifted, thinking, "Boys," when Dominique said, "He _is slow but I believe his honorable._"**

**Seth looked up at Margaret's eyes which held laughter that took his breath away. "Thanks," she said kissing his nose and sitting up slowly. He stopped himself from pulling her down to his side again and slowly removed himself from the sofa. "I must be going. I'll see you tomorrow Margaret," he kissed her head and was gone while she blushed and touched the kiss burning her skin.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Shocks of Different Proportions**

**"Do you like him?" Bella asked she was suddenly in the room. Margaret blushed smiling at her saying, "Yes." Bella sat across from Margaret staring at her that she wiggled under such gaze. "Oh you mean romantically," Margaret said returning her stare. Bella nodded and Margaret said, "I know they believe in love at first sight, imprinting but I've never really felt like this before so I don't think I can give you a straight answer." Bella nodded and one of her thoughts hit Margaret, "Don't let her hurt him." Margaret frowned announcing, "I would never hurt him but I also think it a good idea to ask God." Margaret sent a silent prayer as did Dominique yet their prayers were different; that they didn't harm anyone.**

**Bella sat in shock almost as if in pain when Margaret looked at her. "Bella," she said waving a hand in front of Bella's face yet no reaction occurred. "Carlisle," yelled Margaret, "Something wrong with Bella." Edward appeared followed closely by Carlisle and everyone else who was home who heard. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward said trying to focus her attention on him yet she stared at Margaret unwavering. "What happened, Mars?" Emmett asked as he grows worried for his sister. "I'm not sure. We were talking about umm boys," Margaret said while both Emmett and Dominique teasing, "_Seth is a boy_."**

**Margaret blushed smiling at him saying," Yes, Seth is a boy. Then she thought something that I caught which set her in this state." Everyone looked at her as well shock upon their features. "I try not to listen to a person's thoughts but sometimes they think it directly or loudly it enters my mind which has feelers out picks it up," Margaret explained as best she could. No change in any expressions that she wiggled under their gaze. "Did I do something wrong?" Margaret asked out loud lowering her head feeling panic bubble up and Dominique soothed, "_No, something else is bothering them_." Edward was the first to react grabbing Margaret none to gently she winced that her shield immediately shoved him away across the room.**

**Edward stood and said, "Am sorry I didn't mean to do that. It's just that Bella's mind is shield even I can't hear her thoughts." Everyone nodded in agreement that it was Margaret's turn to stare at Bella in shock and Dominique gave a low whistle in amazement. Edward came close and her shield appeared again protecting her from him. Carlisle stepped close and an electric wave re-enforced the shield. "Margaret, no one is going to hurt you," he said drawing her attention from Bella. "Oh," she said noticing the shield and forced it back to her while the bruises turned to a yellow so it could hardly be seen. Dominique however was wary and shouted at Edward painfully that even Margaret heard it, "_You do that again Edward and trust me they'll never find your pieces_," growling effectively.**

**Edward responds, "I would expect nothing less," nodding at Margaret. Everyone seemed to collect themselves but Bella that Edward looked at Margaret saying, "Will you try to talk to her mentally?" she nodded focusing on Bella saying, "_Bella are you okay?_" and Bella focused her eyes on Margaret's. She nodded saying mentally, "_How can you do this? No one can enter my mind not even Edward or Aro_." Margaret physically sneered at Aro's name saying, "_I'm sorry to interrupt your privacy. I don't usually read people's mind expect your thought was loud and about me so I guess I picked it up without thought._" Margaret's features relaxed while everyone thought she wasn't able to enter Bella's mind again.**

**"It's alright just shocked me deeply," Bella said aloud, "apology accepted." Margaret smiled pulling away from Bella's mind gently as she leaned back into Emmett who sat down behind her. Margaret jumped at the feel of his cold solid figure and he chuckled deeply in her voice. "Scared you," he whispered at her she turned saying, "Yes, for a moment there I thought you were Tom Welling. I almost jumped you!" If Emmett could have blushed he probably would have but Rosalie stepped forward saying, "Not before me," kissing him harshly the tension from before faded; you could always count on Emmett. "Get a room," Jacob said and Emmett lifted Rosalie in his arms and flitted away; everyone laughed.**

**"Margaret," Carlisle said once the laughter died, "is it alright if I ask a friend to come and help examine you when you're ready." Margaret frowned saying, "Oh, I almost forget that you were to exam me. That's fine. I'll be fully healed tomorrow that will give me time to get started on what I need to find." Carlisle smiled then frowned saying, "It may take a while to test you out." Margaret nodded saying, "Its fine, Carlisle but I most have time to find what I seek before the two weeks is up." Carlisle nodded flitting away to his office to phone his friend.**

**"How is it you can read my thoughts?" Bella asked staring at Margaret and everyone who was leaving returned wanting to know the answer. Margaret frowned nudging Dominique who whispered, "_You matched her frequency_." Margaret still frowning repeated what Dominique said, "Dominique thinks that I matched your frequency, it is lower than most." Bella glanced at Edward saying, "Is that how yours works frequency?" Edward nodded saying, "My gift operates on a general frequency which is why I hear everyone's thoughts at one time. It could also be that when you open your mind to mine, you match me instead of me matching yours." That made sense to Bella then looking at Margaret who shrugged replying, "I've meet lots of people, Bella. Its new to me that I operate on different frequencies but it would make sense if I can talk to animals."**

**They looked at Margaret again and she shrugged turning her attention to the t.v. which was playing a movie. "Interesting gift," Edward said flitting upstairs to find Carlisle, no doubt. Jacob glanced at Bella who looked amazed saying, "Come on lets go hunting." She nodded and left. Margaret brushed a, "Thank you," gently against his mind and Jacob beamed at her. Nassie raced forward after her mother, Jacob followed. Esme smiled saying, "Am going to start dinner for you, Margaret." They smiled and Margaret dug herself into the sofa feeling lonely then suddenly the emotion changed to happiness.**

**"Jasper," she whispered as the happy couple entered carrying bags of all sizes. "Hi," Alice chimed before flitting to her room. Jasper however watched Margaret as she blocked his emotion. "What's up Margaret?" he asked as Alice came back to take her bags. She shook her head waiting for the feeling to pass then her cell rang, "Hello," she said as Jasper curled her in his arms, leaning into his chest. "So no one naked yet?" Ramona's voice said as Mars blushed into Jasper who chuckled. "No, but there was a no shirt before yet I missed my chance since I was sleeping," Margaret said an image of Emmett's torn shirt against his pale skin flashed in her mind.**

**"You're so bad at this spy thing!" Ramona crowed and Margaret could imagine her smile. "Yes, I never claimed to be super spy, "Margaret said with a chuckle as Jasper relaxed to watch the movie on the screen while listening in discreetly. "So how are the Doc's family treating you?" she asked with a teasing tone in her voice. "Well they seem to like me," Jasper squeezed her gently, "plus they're not disgusted how I eat. I like them, they have become my family," squeezing Jasper back. "Well, they could always adopt you," Ramona said gently as two laughs erupted in her cell. "Tell her that they have to take us before they can get to her," William shouted at Ramona and Rupert added, "Yeah." Margaret smiled and felt love spread throughout her body, "Tell the brats that the Cullens are a lot nicer to me," laughing as the boys fought to get the cell from Ramona's hand.**

**William came on first; "You don't love us anymore, Mars?" the question making her heart ping as his slight Irish came out. "Now, William you know I'll love you till the day I die," Margaret said seriously so there was no doubt about such confession, "and Rupert too," she added sensing the other twin near. "Good," Rupert said grunting as he was in no question fighting off Ramona. "We'll come see you when we have a chance. Our other things just got here so we're stocking up the house," William said before Ramona was back on the phone. "That's why I'm calling and of course to shower you in love," she said that Mars laughed feeling better. "Got to go Mars, Behave oh what am I saying! If they're single jump them on the spot," she said and Margaret chuckled saying, "Yeah have a good one yourself." They clicked off.**

**Margaret leaned into Jasper curving around him relishing in his cold skin as hers grew hot to cover the difference. "Thanks," she whispered to him lulling to sleep for a few minutes before Esme came into announce, "Dinner is ready." Jasper shifted under Margaret waking her so she rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "Dinners ready," Jasper said moving one of her curls from her face when she nodded, he lifted her and carried her that way. Margaret ate every last scrap of food; Esme placed before her then was taken to the restroom. "Can you please take me upstairs, Jasper, please?" Margaret whispered cradled to him.**

**He nodded and started up at a slow pace rocking her back to sleep in his arms. She was sleeping soundly when he laid her out on the bed. She curled as best she could, one hand went under her chin while the other hugged a pillow, and her hair blanketed her as he pulled the cover to her elbow. "Good night," he whispered closing the door going in search of Alice.**

**Later that night….**

**Dominique was talking with Edward as they still researched Margaret's blood. _"What do you mean her cell count is too high_," Dominique asked as he settled in Margaret. Carlisle was the one to answer, "She seems to have more cells then what a human has but less then werewolf." Dominique sighed, "_She's not a wolf through_," he pointed out a little tired. So far they had learned that Margaret's blood was mutated when it hadn't been before. Carlisle theorized that she had changed because her gifts did, almost combining bodily. "It's almost like she's fighting some infection but there is none. It could be the healing process," Carlisle said taking notes in a journal.**

**"Do you have any more blood from Nahuel," Edward asked leaning over a small refrigerator. "No, that was over three years ago but he's coming on Monday, so I'll ask him for some," Carlisle said making a mental note. "Well am off to bed," Edward said rubbing his forehead standing up to leaving the room. "_Carlisle is it possible for Margaret to die?_" Dominique asked only him, his head jerked up over his journal. "Why do you ask?" Carlisle thought gently sensing Dominique was worried about something. "_Well if her cells heal and replicated will she age? Will she die?"_ Dominique asked slight fear tangled in his voice. Carlisle straightened in his seat and thought about it for a moment then replied, "Am not sure but if her blood continues with the count and mutation. I do believe that it is possible."**

**Dominique accepted the answer with a sigh, "_Good night, Carlisle."_ Carlisle was left to think about other things while Dominique shifted in Margaret to settle into sleep.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Blowing Off Stream**

**Margaret was three years old and excited as Mommy and Daddy tossing shiny things into the air causing an explosion of color before her baby eyes. An older Margaret giggled at the memory in her dreams. Then it shifted and she was staring at Dominique in his human form. "Hey," Margaret whispered staring at Dominique who had been frowning before. "_Hi,"_ Dominique said jumping on a black lounge seat that appeared out of nowhere. "Something bugging you?" Margaret asked messing with her power of illusion and surrounding them in her birthday once again. "_Yes,"_ Dominique breathed keeping his conversation with Carlisle private.**

**"What to tell me about it?" she asked as Monroe wiped cake off Margaret's foot, her baby self giggled. "_I rather not," _Dominique said watching Margaret dance with her father as he sang Happy Birthday in a big tone and slightly off key. Margaret's eyes flew open as she felt her leg and rib heal instantly causing her to forget to breathe from the pain. "_You okay,"_ Dominique asked sensing the pain before he felt her relax into the mattress again to just nod her reply.**

**"Let's go for a run," Margaret said climbing out bed silently climbing out a window. She jumped loving the shock of the impact flow through her body then raced forward. "_Yahoo,_" Dominique resounded in Margaret's head happily as they let their muscles ripple against their bones. To make things more interesting, she leaped up into the branches of the forest trees running dangerously on all sizes of the branches. Margaret felt her heart soar with each passing second of adrenalin surging into her body. Soon they came to an end with a cliff before them. Dominique wiggled with excitement as he flashed a memory that he glend from Jacob, some guys dove off the cliff to land safely in the raging ocean.**

**"_We doing this?"_ he asked excitement swelling in Margaret. "Yes," she growled before getting a running start to swan dive off the cliff. Wind licked at her body and shouted in her ears, a scream thrilled its way from her throat. "_Whoo, Whoo_," Dominique shouted in her mind enjoying the sensations that alighted Margaret's body and mind. Then cold pen pricking needles hit all over Margaret's body in the ocean water she relished in it, feeling whole. Margaret let her body be carried by a current before surfacing to have the ocean hit her and toss every which way.**

**She swam into its depths feeling free and watching a corral garden appear before her. Schools of fish swam around her talking among themselves as they crowded into hiding as she passed. "_Should we find a mermaid?"_ Dominique joked and Margaret giggled at him in her mind. "You think any other creatures would haunt such a small town?" Margaret asked feeling sea weed tickle her sides. "_Am actually afraid to find out," _Dominique said seriously. Margaret began to swim to shore laughing at their conversation only to drink in sea water.**

**Margaret walked out of the water the green sundress sticking to her onto a piece of sand that at high tide would not appear. She looked up at the cliff, "In for a climb," Margaret said to Dominique as she leaped up in the air to grab a hold of a ledge. Dominique laughed and she started the raise up the huge cliff. When she was half way up the sun had decided to make its appearance. The climb made Margaret's muscles ache deliciously she couldn't help the smile that fell upon her lips. She stood at the top of the cliff watching the sun raise splashing the water in color of the morning before the rainy clouds swallowed it.**

**Euphoria captured Margaret and Dominique then she whispered, "We need this." Dominique watched and felt everything as Margaret did becoming one for those simple moments of peace. "Creak!" the noise drew Margaret's attention causing Dominique to become alert. She came face to face with a wolf, Leah. Her teeth were bared and fur stood on end. "Leah," Margaret said shoving her wet hair strands to her back. "What brings you to me today?" Margaret asked hearing the response quickly, "Jacob, I found her. She's at Dead Man's Cliff." A resounding howl hit the air in the forest before she turned to race away. "Leah, I'm sorry about earlier," Margaret said to have Leah turn and glare at her.**

**"Why apologize, Mutant?" Leah said wary at being alone with some freak far different from what she had learned to adjust to over the years. "Jake showed me how wrong I was to judge you so harshly. I can only imagine what it's like to be the only female in a pack of twenty males," Margaret said gently. "You know nothing of me," Leah growled and sounds of paws hitting the ground coming closer. "I'd like to be your friend, Leah. It's not often I make many but if you ever need to talk, yell, fight whatever am willing to help," Margaret finished before Leah nodded and ran.**

**A huge rustic brown wolf stood before Margaret and she said, "Hey, Jake," kneeling to collect dirt on her wet skin. "Margaret everyone at the house is worried," he said gently nuzzling her so that hairs stuck to her as well. "Yeah, I'll go back now," she patted his back, kissed his wet cold nose. "Jacob," Dominique whispered against his mind acknowledging him before Margaret ran feeling wolves racing with her till she reached a point where they stopped and howled. Jacob ran with her to the Cullen hose were they had lined up on the back porch.**

**Margaret stopped her body watching them stare at her. "I didn't mean to worry anyone," she said shivering from a slight breeze. Carlisle looked at Margaret, she appeared to be in good health yet looked like she as caught in a rainstorm then a dust storm. She didn't meet his gaze so he stepped forward, "I wish you had told one of us. We could have gone with you." Emmett stepped forward, "I think that was the point to be alone for a while." Margaret glanced at him smiling and he shrugged there were times, he did it too. Jasper couldn't help but give a laugh enjoying the happiness flowing from Margaret, "You seem better than last night."**

**Margaret smiled at him as well and he felt love touch him, he suddenly felt shy. Alice frowned at Margaret who caught it and looked at her saying, "Am sorry about your dress. I should have changed. I'll help pay for the dry cleaning bill." Alice burst into a chiming laugh saying, "No, don't be I was going to give it away. Plus, I got you new clothes up in the house," Margaret was about to tell her she shouldn't have when Rosalie spoke, "She does it to everyone. I'd say welcome to the family and enjoy it." Margaret grinned at Rosalie thinking maybe she wasn't so bad. Jacob still in wolf form nudged Margaret's leg and she opened her mind to him saying, "Show them."**

**Edward looked at Jake then turned to stare at Mars. She nodded opening her mind and showed the Cullen what she had done since she left, leaving Leah out of the picture for now, "Well after all that we should get you cleaned, dry, and ready for breakfast," Esme said the others nodding. Bella looked at Margaret saying, "I understand but it would have been nice to know you were safe," motherly tone coming out to lecture Margaret slightly. Edward awaited till everyone entered even Jake in his human form. "Am glad you think of us as a family Margaret but I can't say I trust you to know that I'll protect my family at all cost," he said arms crossed.**

**Margaret studied his form nodding to say, "I know it in the depth of my heart and I'll join a fight to protect them as well." Edward nodded and she touched his arm and image touched his mind.**

**"_Come on Eddie!" an image of a boy tugged at Edward's hand. Edward was smiling at the nickname the boy had given him when he was three. "Okay, okay," Edward said jogging along behind him to a partly. Bella stepped up to him laughing saying, "Didn't think you would get here in time." Edward kissed her saying, "Well you know he has a touch of Margaret in him, he's late." Margaret stepped up to him belly swelling with a child saying, "Edward are you pointing out my charming qualities in my children?" Edward laughed gathering Margaret in his arms to hug her as she did him. "Yes, my family is full of charming personalities," he said a smiled on his face as she swat a hand on his chest. _**

**Margaret pulled her hand away to smile at Edward who was dazed by such a vision happiness clouded his mind. "It was vision," Edward said looking down at Margaret, "Something to come." She nodded wet strands hit her skin replying, "Years to come but I hope you now understand how I'll protect them as well through good or bad. It's what family does." Edward gave his famous crooked smile grabbing Margaret and hugging her tightly she felt something pop and giggled. "I can't breathe Edward," she said making him loosen his hold then she hugged him tightly, he laughed. "Everything okay out here?" Bella asked smiling at the display of affection. Edward looked at Bella a smiled in place saying, "Everything is wonderful or at least it will be!" Bella gave a giggle as he swung her in the air. They went in soon after so Margaret could get clean and changed.**

**Margaret entered the kitchen smelling of jasmine from the soap that someone kindly placed in her restroom and dumped her tired body in a seat next to Jacob. Esme placed loads of food before them and they eat in hunger. Jacob who did eat a little sloppy but matched Margaret's hunger. Nassie who was the only one to witness the meal giggled when they fought over the last piece of a delicious morsel. They sighed together laughing before picking up the dishes to wash and put away. Nassie tried to help but ended up in soap suds when Jacob accidentally hit Mars with a sponge whom ended up splashing him with dirty soapy water.**

**This started then in a fight with water and soap, Nassie laughing as she sat on the counter. "My eye," Jacob said covering his eye with a sudded hand. Margaret dropped her cup hand of water to the floor stepping forward to check on his eye. "Not," he shouted squeezing the soap bottle on her already soaking clothes. "Ahh Jake you're such a cheater," Mars said dripping water and soap onto white tiles as Jacob laughed. "All's fair in love and war." Margaret smiled wickedly nudging Nassie saying, "You're right!" A wind ripped through a window to blow Jake down on the floor before a bubble of water landed on him. Nassie and Mars laughed as Jacob choked on the dirty water before standing to shake off all the water over the two of them.**

**"Jake," they shouted chasing after him only to slide and crashed into Jacob who fall on the slippery floor. Laughter filled the kitchen that was till Esme stepped into see the mess. Her eyes went wide with shock before landing on the guilty party who were covered in soot, water and soap. Mars, Jacob, and Nassie stopped their laughter feeling their guts twist as Esme froze unsure what to do. "We'll clean it up Esme," Margaret said standing carefully as did Jacob with Nassie in his arms. "Yes," they said standing beside Margaret, "Look," Margaret said moving to wipe up some suds with a rag only to step in a soap puddle and slip onto her back. Jake looked at Nassie as tried to bite back his laughter to see a giggle leave her lips.**

**A pearl of laughter came from Dominique causing Margaret to snicker before laughing which led the other three other into gut bursting laughter. "It's all right dears. It's an easy clean up. Why don't all of you go change, shower which ever now," Esme said and they nodded. Bella gasped at them collecting a soaked giggly Nassie in her arms. "Jake," she got out when Margaret slide on soap still attached to her foot saying, "It's my fault," Jake catching her before hitting the floor. She smiled at Jacob and turned to see Bella flit away to clean Nassie up. "I'll clean up in the river; my wolf form could use a bath too. So the shower's all yours," he said heading out of the house, the Cullen boys laughing at their friends. Edward was bent with laughter no doubt reading everything off Dominique and Jacob.**

**Margaret blushed and headed up stairs hearing Alice say, "Am glad she's using my clothes better than you all." Margaret cleared up and found a skirt with a blue blouse laying out for her to use; shrugging she put it on. She headed down stairs.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Surprise, End Result!**

**Margaret came to the landing when she was hit right into a wall crumpling under the height. "Ow!" Margaret said being squished by a wolf. "Seth are you trying to kill me," Margaret said trying to sit up as a huge wolf nuzzled her. She fell into a fit of laughter as his fur tickled her revealed skin. Seth moved away showing a lopsided smiled with his tongue hanging out. "What's up Seth?" Margaret asked standing to pet his head lightly. He gave a bark then went out to head for the back door leading her outside. Edward appeared at the door telling Margaret, "We'll catch up with you later. Seth will bring you to us." He stared at Margaret that she frowned asking, "Are you mad about the whole Nassie soap thing?" Edward smiled giving a chuckle before replying, "No, I'm hoping you're not trying to read my mind."**

**Margaret smirked saying, "I try not to invade minds. Two voices in my head is good enough." Edward smiled bending his head to glance at her giving the impression of a blush. "Come! Follow!" Seth sent excited and gently to Margaret who smiled and waved good-bye to Edward. Seth set into a jog leaving Margaret a few steps behind till she fell into a full run. Seth howled giving chase after her. Dominique howled replicate Seth, laughing loudly. Margaret slowed unsure of which way to run having Seth blast past her laughing lightly in her head. "Seth," Mars squealed following him brushing gently against his mind to ask, "Where are you taking me?"**

**Seth flashed a picture of a cliff guarded by two tall trees. "I know where that is," Margaret said leading the way moving past Seth who followed eagerly. It was all too soon before they reached their destination. Margaret took in the view as Seth shifted back into his human body. "It's lovely here," she said sitting down watching as the sun met mid-way to sunset. "I brought us lunch for later," Seth said coming into view in short cut-off jeans. Margaret held her breath as her eyes took in Seth's short hair that was jet black, his built muscled chest to his ab-ed stomach and down his strong legs. "Hey, think clear thoughts!" Dominique said seriously to Margaret who blushed crimson focusing against on the ocean waves. Seth came over to sit a few inches from Margaret sighing, "So I figured we could get to know each other without the influence of your brothers, mother, and best friends," Margaret glanced at Seth amazed that he was so handsome and didn't speckle like the vampires.**

**"Sure, what would you like to know?" she said focusing on a wave that shortly crashed into the rocks feet below. "Your full name is?" he asked picking through the lunch basket for cheese slices sharing some with Margaret. "Margaret Calypso Mackenzie. Yours?" Seth smiled saying, "Seth Clearwater. Seriously, Calypso?" Margaret nudged him saying, "Yes, it's my name! My mom is an English teacher for the 11th grade. Okay, family members?" Seth grinned saying, "Well we were four my dad, mom, Leah and me. My dad died a few years back before I changed." Margaret nodded looking into his soft brown eyes saying, "I'm sorry for your loss. My dad died when I was six. So now it's just my brothers and mom," Seth flashed an easy smile saying, "Yeah that we have in common but Leah is a pain in the butt while you for your brothers are like an action figure."**

**Margaret laughed at his words positive that William told Seth the action figure part. They laughed for a bit when Margaret asked, "You always lived in La Push, right?" Seth spread out some sandwiches replying, "Yep. My whole family line can be tied to La Push. Yours?" Margaret bites into a sandwich tasting the flavors before swallowing. "Ireland, then my family line came to Massachusetts before traveling to Oklahoma then we ended up in New York, Boston, Texas, before back to Oklahoma before we moved out here," she said as he raised his eyebrows. "That's a lot of traveling," he said looking thoughtful out over the ocean. "Mom couldn't settle after dad died. So I just helped us move rather than stop her, I knew we would end up here in Forks anyhow," she replied around her food.**

**Seth smiled asking, "Is that one of your powers? Future-seeing," he phrased tasting the words. Margaret smiled saying, "Yes, only it's in end results. Like when I was young. I figured we had to move because we ended up having a home in Forks." Seth's eyebrows frowned as he thought over the information saying, "Different from Alice who sees a path the person chooses will lead to." Margaret stared at Seth saying, "I didn't know that…I mean Dominique told me some of the information only she can't see you, werewolves, and Nassie." Seth nodded swallowing the last of his sandwich saying, "We're blurred out or something if we choose to take a normal person or they cross our path. She loses them."**

**Margaret frowned looking out to the ocean hearing Dominique as he said, "_She wanted to know if we saw them. I have a theory since we are blurred from her too maybe we could see the werewolf or Nassie in an end result. You know since your power of mind reading is on a different frequency that you can hear Bella but Edward can't_." Margaret said aloud, "I see what you mean since I'm one of them so it would make sense if I see them." Seth stared at Margaret saying, "You're speaking to Dominique." Margaret nodded saying, "He says that I should be able to see an end result for you."**

**"Alice can't see you either," Seth said understanding somewhat she was talking about. "Should I try it? Can I have your hand Seth," Margaret said growing excited with the idea. Seth grasped Margaret's hand, she gasped at its immense heat, before her body regulated to his touch. Margaret took a deep breath opening her deciding to peer two months for an end result. She was jolted, scaring Seth a little.**

**End Result:**

**She appeared beside a lake, no, it wasn't a lake but the beach at La Push. It was night and millions of stars lit the sky. Margaret turned watching and listening to surroundings. Laughter rang behind her, she turned to gasp, and a wedding was being held beside a huge bonfire. She stepped forward seeing the Cullens sitting among several other vampires. Sue was crying as well as Leah in the front row while the other werewolves covered the front seats with their mates.**

**A vampire who Margaret hadn't met sat beside her holding her hand whispering loving things. Sam sat with his wife in the front row, her belly bugling. Leah had a hand protectively over the belly as did Sam and Emily. Everyone was happy! Margaret stepped closer to the couple walking down the aisle. The groom turned his head smiling, it was Seth. It appeared that his heart was radiating making him more beautiful rather handsome, she caught her breath. Margaret continued when suddenly the bride turned as well making Margaret gasp.**

**The bride had shoulder length red curls, perfect smooth features, her smile sent warmth into the crowd. Her eyes were a golden brown marking her as an animal drinker; she stood at Margaret's height yet only to Seth's chin. The vampire priest echoed, "You may kiss the bride." Seth captured his wife in his arms crushing her to his chest before kissing her as if she were water and he was dying of thirst. Cheers and laughter erupted among the viewers as the couple gently pulled away from one another. The werewolves stood along with their mates if they had mates announcing, "Mated for life and mated long past death."**

**End of End Result**

**Margaret jerked back to watch the sun lowered past the horizon. "What did you see?" both Seth and Dominique asked. Seth watched Margaret as she focused on her vision, catching the last of the sun. He had been worried as she sat there, stiff as stone, eyes white and misty. She laughed clapping her hands and hugged Seth, "I could see you!" Dominique laughed and cheered as Seth blinked several times to let varies emotions rage in him before smiling gently. "What did you see?" he asked followed by another question, "How far did you see?" Margaret giggled saying, "Two months. Dominique we survive!" Dominique began singing an Irish pray glad to hear such news. Seth seemed puzzled as Margaret got up and danced a jig pulling Seth to his feet to follow.**

**Seth being light hearted as he was joined in before he grabbed her gently saying, "Please tell me what you saw." Margaret smiled nodding before saying, "I saw an end result for you in two months. Seth, it was your wedding!" Margaret shrieked in delight hugging him as he stood frozen. "Everyone was happy and there. Seth, did you know Emily Sam's wife is pregnant?" Margaret went on to say not noticing his silence or shock. "Your bride is beautiful, Seth. For some reason she looked familiar," Margaret burst out dancing from on leg to another. Dominique had finished his pray and shared in her excitement, Seth seemed to collect himself saying, "My bride," coming out high pitched.**

**Margaret finally fell from her high spirits long enough to stare at him. Seth gained control and stared back at Margaret, his head felt full and dizzy. It wasn't long before someone broke through the tree line drawing their attention. Edward stood there clean and leafless in shorts and a loose shirt with sandals. He looked among them saying, "What's wrong?" Margaret regained her happiness and Seth thought over the evening with Edward listening. "I saw an end result for Seth in two months," Margaret said dancing to Edward sure he would join her happiness. Edward stood still taking in Seth's to quick thoughts as they sailed in different directions.**

**"He is getting married," Margaret said hugging Edward's stiff body. She pulled away staring at him upset that they didn't share her excitement. "Sam's Emily is pregnant," she said hoping for a last chance of happiness from them, nothing changed. Margaret felt upset and Dominique tried to keep her spirits up. "_Edward, did you come for a reason?" _he brushed against all three of their minds pulling Edward and Seth from shock. "Yes, I came for you two since Seth and Margaret didn't show up at La Push," he said glancing at Seth. "Oh, well as you see Edward the news of an end result shocked me a bit," Seth blushed the best apology he would give. Edward nodded understanding while Margaret frowned, "We are to go to La Push?" now it was her turn for puzzlement.**

**Seth nodded as did Edward, Margaret smiled saying, "Okay, Seth go change and we'll follow." Seth went into the trees and Edward looked at Margaret warily that she opened her mind letting him access the wedding vision. His eyes widen in shock stepping before her that she flinched resisting the force field. "Does he know his bride is a vampire?" he thought not daring to voice the question. "No, I didn't think to tell him. Should have I?" she asked mentally worried of forgetting a detail. "No! We need to discuss this privately. We'll do it later," he thought, a clear warning sounding in her head.**

**She nodded side stepping him to pat Seth's head gently letting him lead a race among the three. It released tension that Edward and Seth might have had while only exciting Margaret followed letting Seth change. "Surprise!" a small group of people cheered at Margaret who blushed. Sam came forward squeezing Margaret roughly whispering, "Thank you," setting her down to be lifted again by Quill and he too gave thanks. Margaret smiled saying, "I don't understand."**

**Sam boomed over the group saying, "We gather today to celebrate Claire's life and Margaret who save it! So let's party!" Cheers went up and Margaret was indeed happy for an event with cheeriness and fun. Sam grabbed her hand leading her through the members of the pack and their mates, introducing some of the Cullens again having fun. When they came to Emmett and Jasper, Sam said, "Am sure you have meet Tom Welling and Bond of course James Bond." Margaret laughed as the boys did their best voices and stances of the actors and characters. "Lovely to meet you both," she said receiving hugs before they started laughing together.**

**Finally they meet in a group with Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Bella, Edward and Sam's mate. "This is my beautiful Emily," he announced wrapping his arms around her. Margaret burst with excitement faintly noticing her disfigured face. She attacked Emily hugging her and laughing; Emily was shocked. Then Margaret bend on her knees wrapping her arms around her waist shouting at the belly, "Hi, I'm Margaret." Everything seemed to stop as Emily's face flushed red and Sam's drained of color. "Ahh," Margaret screamed hugging Emily again before attacking Sam in a hug.**

**People started congratulating the couple. Poor Sam was shocked but once that was done, he beamed with pride and love kissing Emily fiercely. When the small group remained Emily blushed whispering, "I'm not pregnant," Sam's face fall. Everyone looked at Margaret who giggled replying, "Explain this," touching both faces. Edward saw clearly from their heads, Sam sitting next to Emily as she was with child at Seth's wedding only reviling that piece. "Oh my god," Emily whispered a hand on her still flat belly: Sam's pride, love, and shock returned.**

**"What was that?" he questioned recovering enough to question his mind. "An end result in two months," Margaret smiled dancing on her toes. Alice gasped staring at Margaret, "You saw them! Werewolves, you saw them!" yelling slightly in shock. Margaret nodded saying, "Dominique thought I probably could because I'm blurry to you too. You know like the saying goes 'Takes one to know one'," waiting for the group's reaction. Carlisle grinned at Esme and she smiled as well, Alice frowned looking close to tears, Bella was uncertain while Edward stood serious, Sam looked thoughtful while Emily rubbed her belly gently. "_It doesn't look good,"_ Dominique whispered as panic fueled Margaret.**

**Jacob came to her rescues pulling her away, "I'll take a dance, Mars," he said twisting her into a group of dancers. Everything was forgotten and she let her happiness flood anyone near clashing with Jasper's own mood altering gift. She danced with Emmett a hip hop song, a waltz with Jasper, and an upbeat with Edward, and with Carlisle she had to sing a karaoke. The party went late into the night that early morning they started making way to their beds. Emily liked Margaret and asked to come for visit, which she agreed.**

**The vampires were probably the only ones not falling on their feet with sleep, so they cleaned up while Jacob, Nassie, and Margaret had fallen asleep on the sand. Edward appeared with Japer's camera clicking a picture of the moment before lifting Nassie in his arms. Emmett picked up Jacob taking him to his house to dump in his 'dog smelling' bed. Carlisle lifted Margaret who curled in his arms returning home in high spirits.**


	5. Chapters Twenty Five Thirty

**Chapter 25: Hidden Treasures**

**"_Hot_," Dominique whispered shifting lazily in Margaret's mind. "Mmm," Margaret moaned rolling toward the edge of her bed climbing out from it. She stretched noticing her silk p.j.s wincing slightly, "Please let me have the same underwear," she thought sighing when she did. _"Creeps me out a bit too,"_ Dominique whispered as she looked for short jeans, a small tee to change into. "Wanta' go for a swim," she asked Dominique, who agreed eagerly. Margaret found a notepad scribbling that she went swimming in the ocean, Jake and Leah knew where. Instead of taking the front door out, she went from the window. Margaret smiled at the thud she received racing forward if anyone in the house heard it. She jumped into the trees playing among the branches running toward the cliff. This time when the cliff came to view, Margaret used the last branch to propel into the air to swan dive down into the ocean.**

**They swam under the ocean waves for an hour before surfacing to take a breath. They entered the ocean once again making a bubble shield as they swam deeper into the depths in fear of some dangerous creature. "_Shark," _Dominique said as a flick of a tail flashed beside them. Margaret shivered turning to see the shark swam in lazy circles. "It's asleep," Mars said exiting his circle entering a coral reef. They explored watching as schools of fish traveled by them. "_You should return to the cliff before the sun rises," _Dominique said as a jellyfish buzzed by its tentacles daring a touch to the shield shocking itself. Dominique gave a pearl of laughter in Margaret's head as she herself giggled at the sight.**

**After a moment it began a hurried rush to a safe location. Margaret turned to see how far the cliffs were under and decided to surface. It was still a dark sky and a light breeze captured Margaret's wet skin causing her to sneeze. In the distance a light revealed in motion, light house, no boats or ships were upon the waving sea. "_Fly,"_ Dominique said that Margaret laughed choking on salt water replying, "I can't fly, Dominique. But I can use the wind and levitation for a ride." Instantly she rose from the water as if hands of air lifted her gently. Air pressed against her sides tightly as the wind teased her clothes and skin dry. Aiming high above the water, the wind raced toward land so she landed on the small clearing before the cliff, then vomited. _"Okay! Maybe we shouldn't try that out any time soon,"_ Dominique whispered as Margaret panted for breath. Margaret smirked spitting out last of the icky flavor saying, "It was thrilling but maybe I need more practice."**

**Dominique chuckled, his girl wasn't a quitter. Slight heat radiated at Margaret, the sun was starting to make its appearance. Margaret turned against the first rays to run toward home, no one would be up yet. The silence on Palm Lake Avenue nerved Margaret; to her surprise she had gotten use to the activity of the Cullen home. Peeking through a window, no movement came from inside the house. Margaret noticed furniture littered the house in their collective spots, she winced and couldn't' believe that she missed the turning the house to home process. Entering the house quietly she walked lightly on the old clean floors, sensing the sleeping members she pasted them to find her room on the second floor the room had been filled with her items and looked to be stored, to Margaret it looked so out of place yet she searched through the boxes. She looked for a small protective waterproof tube letting lingering touches on the items in those boxes. Once she found her item she forced herself to leave the house just as silent and quickly before the urge to see her family became too great.**

**In the woods once again that lined the backyard she smelled the wolves, catching scents of Jake, Leah, Sam, and others as if they were protecting her family. Margaret sat on the ground as any ache so great filled her and she glanced back at the house hearing Rupert began to wake along with Theresa even William was raising at such an early hour. Dominique pulled her away from her thoughts and aches with a simple task, "_Come let's find what Daniel hide for us?_" Margaret turned from the house leaving behind the feeling of loneness.**

**Pulling the yellowed map from its case she studied the drawing and details of landmarks that surrounded both Forks and La Push. Margaret looked up and began in the direction of the hidden treasure when Dominique spoke, "_You're going the wrong way." _ She stopped mid-step glancing up to find the sun. "Never eat soggy waffles," Margaret said pointing into each direction glancing at the map then sighed turning a few inches to get the direction correct. She started off again, mentally nudging Dominique for being a pain receiving a laugh as his response. At a slow human pace counting as the sun made a crawl across the sky, a brooding settled upon Margaret who stopped to breathe and rest, the sun had made it to midway it was 12p.m.**

**A bead of sweat trickled down her face to lay in the curve of her mouth tasting the sour flavor as she licked her lips. "Fear fills me, Dominique," Margaret whispers as she turned to see what distance they covered and wanting to go back. Dominique felt the feeling as well but didn't know how to stop it. "I will do this…I will take care of the Volturi but fear fills me Dominique that I want to sit here and never move! Let roots and the ground keep me," Margaret whispered. Dominique surrounded Margaret in such a familiar way that she calmed a bit feeling safe within him. "_It would only make us fools not to fear what's to come but I promise we'll be fine,"_ Dominique spoke gently and Margaret believed him whole heartedly. They continued and soon stopped at the correct spot. Margaret used her gift of nature to shift through the dirt to find a box of some sorts. She walked and looked finding something hard a mile from the correct spot.**

**"_It moved,"_ Dominique said, "_after all these years." _ Margaret nodded; it appeared to be stuck under some roots with a tree. Before she could use her power of nature a distance call of, "Mars," came into her mind.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Unwanted Visitors**

**"_It's Edward," _Dominique said to which Margaret marked it. She ran in the direction of the house calling softly, "Yes, Edward?" "Don't come home," he hissed harshly, she stopped in her tracks. Something was wrong and she started at a jog toward the house asking, "Why? What's wrong? Can I help?" Edward took a moment to answer, "Volturi lackeys showed up. Stay away." Margaret stopped again and this time a chill ran down her spine, fear spread into her chest.**

**Dominique stilled in Margaret's mind as the fear they shared seized their functions. _"What are they doing here?_" Dominique asked Edward who seemed preoccupied with something. "They heard that some vampires stayed a few days after Nassie's birthday party and come to make sure we are not raising an army," he said anger filtered in his tone. "Who'd they send?" Margaret asked her hand twitching, holding her breathe. "Alec and Jane, Aro's orders and someone Marcus sent named Matthew," Edward said slightly restrained. A bad feeling emerged in Margaret's chest spreading into her body. Her breath hitched and she felt her body tingle before air entered her again. "Am coming, Edward," she said and dashed forward toward the front door.**

**In the Cullen home tension was at an all high that Jasper had trouble sending out peace waves especially when it seemed Alex wanted to cease his effects. "Are you sure that there are no further problems, we should be away about?" Jane cooed to the Cullen members. Carlisle clutched his jaw and shook his head, Esme and the others followed his lead. Jane stepped toward Alice extending an envelope with curved letter on its cover. "It's from our Master Aro. He would like a response," Jane said as Alec smirked cruelly. The young man named Matthew shifted from his place at the window announcing, "An old man approaches."**

**Edward tensed as he felt everyone's thought on how Charlie could always pick bad moments to show up and fear from his wife and child. Margaret's mind touched him, "Mr. Morgan is here to have Carlisle check him over. He suffered a fall last week and is still having pain problems." Edward's eyes widened as he found himself saying the exact words. Questions hit him from all his family minds as suspicion ran through Alec and Jane while Matthew waited licking his lip in anxiety. The doorbell rang and everyone moved to a position in the living room to appear as if a visit was taking place.**

**Carlisle opened the door smiling gently at an old man in his 60's stood in tweed brown suit leaning on a cane. "Mr. Morgan, how nice to see you," Carlisle said with ease. Mr. Morgan wobbled as he passed the threshold saying in a dry voice, "Carlisle, my boy it appears that I'm getting too old if I nearly fall into your house after a short walk over." Carlisle gave a laugh blinking rapidly as he grabbed hold of the man and smelled Margaret. "Thank you, Carlisle," Mr. Morgan said walking to sit on the piano seat. He pulled a napkin from his pocket wiping his brow and Esme presented a glass of water. "Oh, Esme I didn't see you there. How are you darling?" Mr. Morgan said.**

**Esme smiled, Margaret's scent filtering into her nostrils, "Fine, Mr. Morgan. I hope you're doing well today?" Mr. Morgan nodded as she gulped down his drink. "Thank you, Esme," he said taking in the people in the living room saying, "Oh, Hello!" Everyone nodded and smiled freely yet tension was in the air. Mr. Morgan who was really Margaret opened her mind so that all Cullen family members could hear her, "Just play along. It should force them to leave. They are thinking it." Edward nodded and everyone saw that and semi-relaxed influenced by Jasper.**

**Matthew had not taken his eyes off of Mr. Morgan and when the silence continued he approached him. "Mr. Morgan do you have a child," Matthew purred a few feet from him just close enough not to attack. "No, am afraid not," Mr. Morgan said a tone of sadness filtering his voice. This put everyone except Jane and Alec on edge who smiled widely, thinking they could get a free meal while in Forks. Matthew brightens yet both Margaret, Edward, and Dominique read in his mind that he meant no harm to Mr. Morgan. "Any family?" Matthew said stepping closer while Carlisle and Esme tensed and remained at the old man's sides.**

**Mr. Morgan shook his head and this caused Matthew to flit in front of Mr. Morgan leaning to look in his face. All the Cullens sitting stood ready for a fight while Jane and Alec stood against a wall not really going to the bat for Matthew, Marcus' lackey. The thought peaked Mr. Morgan's interest that his hazel eyes meet Matthew's topaz. "You're related to the Cullens," he asked to which Matthew smiled showing his fangs. "What big incisors you have!" Mr. Morgan said placing a finger on one fang. Everyone held their breath or rather position. "I use to be a dentist," Mr. Morgan said removing the finger as Matthew kissed it.**

**Tension went up tenfold at the act and Emmett flit behind Matthew who was solely focused on Mr. Morgan. "You're a Jew," Mr. Morgan asked as his eyes landed on golden necklace that Matthew wore. "No, it is not a Star of David," Matthew breathed, "It's a star yet it has an M engulfed in the middle, it represents my keeper's initial." Mr. Morgan blinked and stared at the star or rather the M that was entwined by golden metal. "His name begins with an M as yours?" Mr. Morgan asked already knowing the answer. Instead, Matthew asked, "Have you ever traveled, Mr. Morgan?" who shook his head. Matthew smirked retreating to nearly crash with Emmett saying, "Allora siamo i piu disonesti? Credo proprio di no ma probabilmente i piu indifferenti."**

**He glanced at Jane and Alec saying simply, "We are done here," turning to Carlisle to nod politely adding, "We shall not return." Emmett stood before Mr. Morgan to 'hide' the fact that the three vampires would flit away. "My answer Jane to Aro is that I will not have time," Alice said smiling sweetly. They left in a breeze.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Complex Wonderings**

**It took a total of thirty-two seconds before everyone fell into relaxation. Mr. Morgan was gone and in his place sat Margaret. Emmett turned and lifted her in his arms crushing her to his muscular body. Margaret didn't try to escape instead buried into him basking in his emotional warmth as his chilling skin cooled her hot one. "Don't ever do that again, Mars," Emmett whispered harshly his voice cracking with emotion. Margaret could read his thoughts and saw how Emmett had a family before the Cullens and how his kid sister was his world. When he had been told he couldn't see her again it broke his heart even through Rosalie was the love of his life. When Margaret came into their lives that's who she replaced for him, that's who she became a kid sister.**

**Margaret nuzzled his neck holding back tears yet they came either way and she breathed, "I can't promise that." Emmett tightens his hold on her that she felt bruises form yet kept her head on his shoulder kissing his neck saying, "Family goes both ways. You can't expect me to stand by when you're in trouble just as you protected me from Matthew." Silence reigned in the foyer and everyone watched patiently. Emmett relaxed his hold yet kept her to him before cradling her in his arms stroking her hair and back. Jasper sent waves of relaxation to everyone and Margaret nestled closer to Emmett. "We need to talk," Edward said breaking the silence.**

**Margaret buried deep into Emmett mumbling, "I don't want to talk Edward just rest." Soon Margaret slept cradled in Emmett's strong arms. Edward felt defeated but as Margaret slept, Dominique opened their minds letting him see what had transpired throughout the day. Edward sighed speaking with Dominique, "Wolves can't imprint with vampires it's against our laws." Dominique shifted in Margaret as Emmett carried her to her room. _"They technically aren't wolves but shifters and animal instinct surpass any law,"_ Dominique stated.**

**Edward sat by the window looking out to the forest as everyone went about their duties. Carlisle looked at Edward questioning his inactivity. Edward turned to smile at his father saying, "Am having conversation with Dominique maybe we should go to the study. You can help me understand." They flit up to Carlisle's study and Dominique opened his mind to Carlisle showing the full end result. Carlisle sat in awe and began to scribble in his journals. "They can't imprint upon our kind," Edward said looking out once again to the wilderness.**

**"Actually Edward, what Dominique told you could make sense," Carlisle said glancing up at his son. Edward turned, "They are two different species. Why would a wolf imprint on a vampire?" _"Why did Jacob imprint on Nassie?"_ Dominique asked hoping to state a point. Edward spun in his seat saying, "That has nothing to do with this. Nassie is part human." Carlisle smiled seeing Dominique's point, "That's it Edward the wolves are human as we are in a form. I use to think of us as a more advance way of human life. It they are both humans and they both feel. I don't see a reason for them not to imprint on us. Besides it could have happened before just as Nahuel came before Nassie." Dominique sighed gently in Edward's head seeing the problems he kept over thinking. _"Did not Bella fall in love with you?"_ Dominique asked trying one last time.**

**"Yes, she was human then," Edward said letting pieces to the puzzle fall into place. "I guess it wouldn't be hard to get use to the idea. After all I couldn't think of a better person for love to fall upon other than Seth," Edward said reviewing the information and end result. _"Now the real question is can a vampire imprint on a human?"_ Dominique asked putting a bit of the end result in view to Edward and Carlisle where Margaret was very friendly with the person named Nabuel.**

**"That's an interesting question," Carlisle said before continuing to scribble in his notebook while Edward pondered the question and Dominique settled in for a nap with Margaret.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Future Unknown**

**Marcus smiled at Matthew placing a chaste kiss upon his brow. "You've done well my son," Marcus said with such gentleness that would have surprised anyone that did not know the man personally. Matthew beamed at his father before flitting onto a cushion beside the window to let the sun warm him as best it could on his skin.**

**A knock came on his chamber door that Matthew tensed; they could not be discovered so close to being free. Then door opened entering a red haired female that Matthew relaxed and flit forward toward her kissing her cheeks before going about his pervious motions.**

**"Faith," Marcus said in a resounding whistle that it was more a caress then a name. Faith was as beautiful as described by Margaret that when she smiled, she beamed lighting the room more; she stood about Margaret's size, smooth red curls bouncing as she walked, and sharp golden brown eyes. "Marcus," she sang with a deep bow.**

**"What news do you bring?" he asked watching how she smiled even more. "It seems that Matthew was correct. The subject is at the Cullen home," Faith said avoiding names in case there were ear-droppers within the walls or out.**

**"Excellent. This there any news of the subject finding the package?" Marcus asked while Matthew seemed to bend his limbs into a yoga position to relax and stretch.**

**Faith shook her head jumping upon a table to sit on. "It will need to find soon. There is not much time and I will not be able to help if everything is late," Marcus whispered striding to his desk opening a hidden drawer with multiple papers and items in it.**

**"Is it true what is believed about the subject?" she asked staring at Matthew who was bend with his legs wrapped around his head in an odd manner while he did pushups with one hand.**

**"Yes, very. I was amazed at such strength," Matthew said inhaling deeply although it serviced no purpose to his body.**

**"I meant about the other thing," Faith asked swinging her legs but Matthew stared at her eyes answering honestly, "I didn't see anything that would suggest that the subject had an internal oddity."**

**They spoke of Dominique although they did not know it yet. Marcus had the power of end results and know that Margaret was the person who would bring justice to the vampire world but he also know that something else was in her that made her different from vampires or mortals with abilities.**

**This difference would help her in destroying in what he cared for the most….**

**"The future is still unknown. We must hope for the best…if not we will have to put things into action ourselves," Marcus said slamming shut the hidden drawer.**

**What was to come would surprise them all even the Cullens…**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Battling the Cullens' Children**

**Left.**

**Right.**

**Duck.**

**Hit.**

**Miss.**

**Breath.**

**Ow!**

**Dodge.**

**Hit.**

**Hit.**

**Hit.**

**Smile.**

**Tease.**

**Hit Again!**

**Emmett and Margaret were currently fighting in the backyard. Emmett was struggling to hit Margaret as she danced around him and strikes him a few times. All the other Cullens were watching the event with interest as did all the shifters/werewolves. Jake was currently shouting, "Hit him Mars! Cheap shot, Emmett!"**

**Alice along with Jasper were watching the movement with such intensity it seemed they would be joining the fight soon. Edward was counting the minutes mentally at how much longer they would be fighting for, while Carlisle and Esme were cataloging the fight and injuries that both had.**

**"Time," Esme announced making both Emmett and Margaret part instantly. Margaret leaned against a tree panting for breath holding her injuries in place. Carlisle examined her wounds marking them down in his journals that were filled with information of Margaret.**

**"Okay," he responded and the wounds healed instantly a total of three seconds. Margaret was ready for another fight, _"You should ask to fight them all with your abilities and me." _Dominique said wanting to join in the fight. Margaret had been fighting Emmett without any of her abilities or Dominique's help.**

**She managed not to get many injuries fighting against Emmett who at first tried to go easy on her. Margaret didn't like that very much even managed to break Emmett's arm, she went as far as teasing him about it and soon his fighter side came out.**

**Margaret nodded and voiced the comment, "Dominique wants me to go up against all of you with my full abilities." Carlisle smiled and glanced at the others while Jacob hooted with excitement along with Nassie who held a poster that read, "Margaret kicks Butt." The other werewolves grew excited at the idea wanting to know how far Margaret's abilities extend.**

**Edward stepped forward in the circle they drew in the sand followed by Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett while Carlisle and Esme took their positions to monitor the actions. "It will be a match of five minutes," Carlisle announced, Esme reset her timer.**

**Dominique and Margaret surged together; the only indicator was that Margaret's eyes turned golden brown. They stood around her getting ready to attack her as one. "Begin," Carlisle stated and Jasper was the first to move. He was right behind Margaret who didn't even spare a glance at him making her shield shove him into a tree.**

**Margaret flit to Bella and punched her into the ground while dancing to meet Edward's attempt to hit her in return. She danced around him before electrifying him into Bella before getting shocked before her shield took effect. Alice stood still watching while Emmett and Jasper ganged up on Margaret trying to hold her as Rosalie gave a punch.**

**The punch hit Margaret just by luck because she twisted into a way that left her open but the second punch that Rosalie tried to lay on her landed on Emmett sending both of them into the ground. Margaret landed blows on all three shocking them into retreat, the smell of burning flesh filling the air.**

**Alice started in complex series of fighting skills against Margaret who was meeting her step for step. The others were joining in and Margaret was still uninjured. Dominique was sure to help with her powers or a technique to offhand the others.**

**"Time," Carlisle said to have the fighters stop mid stride. The Cullen's were panting with unneeded breath, craters littered the ground, and everyone was silent. Margaret's breath was a little hitchy but Carlisle examined the injuries on the others before their advance healing properties made them disappear.**

**Then he walked over to Margaret examining the wound the peppered her face and shoulder from Rosalie's punch. "That looks like it hurts," Carlisle commented only to receive a glare from gold brown eyes. "Okay," Carlisle whispered feeling the shield gently nudge him into action.**

**Esme gave Margaret a glass of milk watching as she drank the black bruise healed to a yellow before leaving tan skin. "Best two out of three," Margaret asked grinning at the others who smiled back.**

**They settled into their positions again except that this time Margaret used move of her powers and at the end of the five minutes: Emmett was digging himself out of the ground, Jasper was limping back into the clearing, Rosalie was trying to dislodge herself from the tangle of was seemed to be moss that had harden. Alice was hanging from a tree, Edward was lying on the ground pinned by a shield, Bella was actually still standing but it was only because her shield saved her.**

**Jacob was laughing while Nassie gave him a thin smile. Margaret sat down feeling hungry and her stomach said so by growling loudly to all the enhanced ears. "Come we will break for lunch," Esme announced and everyone agreed.**

**They all left toward the house in blurs but then something prickled at Margaret's senses making her stop in mid step. Jasper felt her unease stopping just a few feet ahead of her alerting himself to the change in atmosphere.**

**"Jasper," Margaret voiced before a black blur attacked her only to be saved by her shield sending the person into a tree. Margaret raced forward making her moves into ones an experienced Master of karate would be proud of. Jasper watches memorized by Margaret and her actions against the vampire which he clearly knew.**

**"Stop," a shout startled the three of them. Carlisle stood watching Margaret who was watching Nabuel with interest as he smiled at Carlisle. "Sorry friend," Nabuel said to Margaret who straightened and flitted to the house tired, dirty and hungry.**

**"Did I say something wrong?" he asked as Carlisle hugged him in welcome while Jasper stared off after Margaret sensing her emotions.**

**Chapter 30: Un-liked Company**

**Margaret was clean and slugged all the way to the kitchen where she sat among the pack members and began to eat. The group was talking about Margaret's performance; Seth whom was sitting next to her smiled thinly when Margaret didn't join the conversation.**

**"Something wrong," Seth asked as Margaret shoved large amounts of food into her mouth and acted like she was having a conversation in her head. Margaret looked at him chewing the food before glancing around and swallowing to say, "Who is Nabuel?"**

**Seth frowned, "Nabuel is a vampire that helped us out a few years back against the Volturi. They wanted to take Nassie away because they thought that she was an Immortal Child. Where did you hear his name?" Margaret sighed stuffing more food into her mouth letting Dominique answer, _"We just meet him before returning to the house. He attacked us from behind. Apparently, he thought it would be great to test our abilities since he watched the last of our fight." _**

**Seth nodded before scanning the room inhaling deeply, "Yep, Nabuel is here," that stopped the others in their conversations. "Who says Nabuel is here?" a new member, Andre asked. "Margaret met him and if you smell there's another vampire here," Seth answered watching Margaret's movements as she continued to eat. She seemed uneasy.**

**"Something else is wrong?" Seth asked and Margaret glanced at him again nodding. "What?" he asked concerned before images impaled in his mind. "Okay. OW! A little warning next time," Seth said rubbing his temples before he was able to process what he saw. It was Nabuel kissing Margaret, holding her hand even one where he was rubbing her belly but there was only love in his eyes.**

**"NO," Seth said standing up and glaring at Margaret the closest person he came to imprinting. "You can't," Seth added as Margaret finished her meal and stood as well. "Well, it's an end result so I probably can. At the moment I can assure you that I have not got those feelings for him," Margaret growled turning to face Nabuel as he leaned against a wall with the Cullens surrounding him.**

**"It seems you have a problem with me," Nabuel says. Margaret grinned but this didn't stop Edward and Jasper from stepping forward. Edward had seen into Seth's mind and found Margaret's slight dislike while Jasper felt her anger, fear, and dislike. "Margaret, come lets run," Jasper said extending a hand. "_Go with him love,"_ Dominique whispered.**

**Margaret took Jasper's hand and in a blink they were gone. Seth glared at Nabuel saying, "Don't do anything against her or you'll find yourself in a situation that may not save you." He didn't wait for a response instead he was off chasing Jasper and Margaret.**

**"What did I do?" Nabuel asked slightly annoyed at the greetings he got. Jake stood, "Welcome Nabuel. I don't know what just happened here but I trust Seth and if he threatened you know that I'll back him up as his pack leader." Nabuel smiled gently nodding, "It is understood." Jacob then smiled and hugged the vampire who wrinkled his nose.**

**"You smell refreshing as always Jacob," Nabuel teased still not accustomed to werewolf scent. Jacob smiled replying, "Your smelling just as sweet Nabuel." The pack sniffed the air wincing at the sweet smell that was so different from the Cullen's'. "What brings you here?" Jacob asked as the pack mumbled amongst themselves. Nabuel smiled weakly, he wasn't used to the action, "Carlisle asked for my company in testing Margaret's abilities since she seems to resemble both our species but am the closet to an in between as she is." Jacob rolled his eyes, "So basically you're here to see if Margaret can kick your ass at everything."**

**The pack chuckled as their wording. It was so different from their times: Nabuel an original nomad and Jacob a smartass kid. Nabuel took a page from Jacob's book and rolled his eyes replying, "Well just see about that won't we." Carlisle smiled before drawing Nabuel away to talk over the collection of information that he gathered and what he wanted her to perform.**

**Edward, Bella, and Jacob went to join the pack. Alice convinced Rosalie to go shopping with her in Washington. Emmett and Nassie went off to hunt in the woods.**

**Jasper and Margaret had run till she came to a stop above the treasure spot. She began to dig and Jasper watched in confusion only sensing her anxiety and need to find something. Margaret was close she could feel it in her bones, than her hand hit a steel box. "This is it," Margaret whispered tugging the box free from dirt.**

**Jasper leaned into her space to study the box finding no marks or anything that he would understand her whispered claim. "What is it?" Jasper asked flitting to a tree to hide in its shade as the sun came out for seconds. "My future and past," Margaret whispered cleaning the dirt finding the padlock that protected whatever that was within.**

**Edward appeared suddenly startling Margaret which made Jasper smile. "Carlisle would like you back for further testing with Nabuel." Margaret glanced at Jasper groaning which only caused him to smile before he said, "The faster you finish with the test the faster he gets gone." Margaret smiled at him saying, "Best news I heard all day. Let's go."**

**Dominique rolled his mental eyes saying, _"You don't have to be so excited about it." _"What can I say? Sometimes knowing the future really doesn't help the present," she said picking up pace behind Edward toward the Cullens' home. They arrived in just two eye blinks.**

**Carlisle was speaking with Nabuel while waving few papers with his hands. "This are the only ones that we need to test, everything else she has done perfectly," Carlisle said. Nabuel raised his eyebrow at some of the things on the list. "Cell regeneration against hot and cold, lung duration, strength, speed; that is quite a list Carlisle," Nabuel said. "I'm sure that you will do wonderfully," Carlisle said. "Doesn't matter, we need to finish this in two days' time otherwise…we are all die," Margaret said flitting away to hide her box leaving the others in shock.**

**Nabuel looked at Carlisle saying, "What was that about?" Carlisle frowned, "I have an idea but I would rather we meet her deadline." Nabuel nodded stepping outside where in just a second Margaret came to stand next to him.**

**"I' not really that sorry about our meeting," Margaret said as best she could while trying not to wince from her wounded pride. Nabuel turned to her saying, "Best apology I'm going to get I suppose," Margaret tighten her jaw line, "but the fact that you did apologize will satisfy your need because frankly I didn't need it." Margaret smirked at his coldness walking away only to clutch her fist and unsettle the ground around him so he landed on his ass.**

**"And here I thought I was saving your feelings," Margaret said as Carlisle came toward them with two blow torches. Emmett glanced nervously at the torches then at Margaret. "I can't watch this," he said flitting away from the house. Margaret looked after him watching as Rosalie followed soon after. "Anybody else?" she asked before staring at Jasper, "You should go. I'm not sure if I can control my powers." Jasper nodded following Emmett and Rosalie's trail.**

**"I will test Margaret and Edward will test Nabuel. Esme, if you will time the event," Carlisle said a look of wary on his face. Margaret spoke to Dominique, "Do you think this will work, that my skin will regenerate?" Dominique settled deeply in her mind, "_It should but seriously a torch? Why not put your hand on a stove?" _I don't think that is the way it works but prepare yourself with my powers. Let's do this," Margaret said turning her face to look elsewhere but at the wound it would be inflicted.**

**Heat swarms Margaret and she grinds her teeth together but it gets to be too much pain and she screams. Dominique huddles within her mind urging her powers to protect her. Margaret's hair curls around her head ready to lash out. Suddenly Carlisle is thrown by her protective shield against the house along with the others who watched the spectacle. Margaret's healing ability begins to drop curled flesh that is crispy and dead. Carlisle watches as the brunt marrow heals, rebuilds twisting ligaments and muscles together.**

**Margaret had never felt such physical pain and her powers lash out then she loses control for a second….that's how Folks had its first earthquake, hurricane, and forest fire all of which lasted three minutes.**

**Margaret awoke her skin tingled and she immediately turned to look at her hand. It was healed. She rolled over feeling dizzy before throwing up her stomach contents. "_Gross,"_ Dominique said in a whisper and Margaret silently thanked him for that. "I think I have a hangover," Margaret whispered groaning when her stomach clutched suddenly.**

**"_Should I call Carlisle? He's worried about you," _Dominique spoke as gently as possible. "That would be nice," she let out of her mouth when a knock came at her door. "Come in Carlisle," Margaret said groaning at her shout. Carlisle Cullen came in with a smile on his face which turned to a frown when he noticed the vomit. "That must have been fun," he said making Margaret wince and say, "Please not too loud. I feel like I have a hangover or huge headache."**

**Carlisle raised his eyebrow in curiosity examining her body as he groaned at any sudden movement. "You did well with all three tests. We decided to test you after you passed out and Dominique was able to control your power. You harmed no one although a few of us gotten tossed into solid items," Carlisle reported as he drew blood. Margaret winced remembering that Carlisle had flown into the side of the house. "I glad no one was harm and I'm sorry about the damage," she whispered licking at her dry lips.**

**Carlisle chuckled, "While we are fine but am sure the humans of Forks, Washington were shocked to have three natural disasters on the same day." Margaret jerked into a sitting position shouting, "What!" wincing at both movement and shout. Carlisle laid her back down saying, "Everything is fine. It only lasted three minutes each. Plus you should rest." Margaret nodded falling asleep with ease leaving Carlisle to watch over her.**


End file.
